A Boy's Beastly Secret
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: Basically just a shameless furry/Yaoi/smut story involving Toon Link and his anthropomorphic animal friends.
1. A Boy's Beastly Secret

**_[Disclaimer] I don't own "Nintendo" or anything else that is seen in this stupid story! However, I DO own this sickeningly horrid plot and the vomit that you will most likely spew out while reading this ;D_**

 ** _[Author's Note] Just to set a few things straight here! While I, of course, do love writing "Hetero" stuff, which by the way is all featured on my very first account, and I also like to write "Yuri" stuff, which is all mostly here on this account of mine... I really cannot stand base-form "Yaoi"._** _ **It really depends for me, basically. "Furry Yaoi" content? Sure, I like that. "Trap/Girly Boy Yaoi" content? Yeah, I like that, too. "Straight up Macho/Manly Man Yaoi" content? Uh... HELL NO! That's just how it is for me. Heck, even if it's, like, ripped male furry characters doing sh**, I still don't like it! It has to be a very certain way for me, I guess.**_

 ** _More human characters, such as Young Link and Lucas, are both featured on the last two chapters of this story, as well. I just figured that I'd let you know that, so whatever. This is a story that's supposed to make you feel "eh" and not good in the first place... I suppose? Why, you ask? Well, I really don't know... I guess I'm just kind of a sick person, in ways. Oh, and sorry about any typos and other writing errors. You know that I hate that crap! Or maybe you don't. I don't care._** _ **Women with super big foreheads will most likely have gas around you, by the way... Don't trust them nasty hoes, my ninjas.**_

 **(Chapter One - A Boy's Beastly Secret)**

It was almost ten o'clock at night right now, and Toon Link finally arrived at Yoshi's bedroom door. The young sailor stopped and stood right in front of the door, now carefully looking around his surroundings to make sure that nobody saw him here at the moment. Realizing that the coast was indeed clear, the green eyed warrior then quickly grabbed hold of the door knob and opened up the door. Upon doing this, Toon Link hurriedly walked inside of the room, and then quietly closed the door behind himself; he also locked the door, too. What he saw made him smile happily and sigh with relief. The elf boy saw Yoshi, Mewtwo, and also Lucario all just standing in the middle of the slightly large room, each of the creatures anatomically correct and looking as though they were desperately ready to mate.

"Hello, everyone!" greeted the young blonde, now walking over to them all. "Hey, where is Charizard? Don't tell me that he couldn't make it."

Folding his arms, Mewtwo then simply replied back to Toon Link, "He'll be here. That idiot always arrives late."

"Glad you made it, Toon! We didn't want to start without you, you know," cheerfully spoke Yoshi, the green dinosaur looking as happy as ever.

The young warrior then soon started to undress himself. After about two minutes passing along by, Toon Link was now fully naked. Looking at everyone's deliciously nude forms and very erect members instantly made the big eyed sailor harden himself. These group activities have been going on for the past few months now, and nobody had the slightest clue about it all, either. If someone did know about this, then no telling what might have happened to them all.

Laughing deeply, Lucario soon voiced out somewhat playfully, "Someone sure is excited all of the sudden."

Toon Link just smiled at the blue Pokémon. "I've BEEN excited, Lucario, and I blame all of you guys for that!" responded back the young boy with a smirk. "Watching your big, blue butt jiggle all around when you were fighting earlier today was killing me. It's SO hard to contain myself around you guys these days."

After hearing that, Lucario then turned himself around, the deep voiced Pokémon now showing off his very round, big, and really soft bottom. Not being able to help himself, Mewtwo then immediately gave Lucario's butt a firm slap, which easily made the blue furred Pokémon's rear jiggle in the process. The aura wielding Pokémon let out a very deep sounding growling noise immediately after receiving the rough feeling spank from the legendary Pokémon himself.

"Mm, yeah," mumbled out Mewtwo, and seconds later aggressively smacking his blue friend's perfectly round shaped butt once again, but even harder this time around. "Show us that big ass of yours, Lucario."

Yoshi and Toon Link just couldn't help but to stare at Lucario's bottom now. "Seriously, how can anyone NOT want to touch you guys? Every time any one of you guys walk passed somebody, I can almost guarantee that they really want to grab your butt or something," said Toon Link with a smile.

"I doubt it, but that's kind of funny to think about," replied Yoshi, still looking happy as always.

Taking the dinosaur by surprise, Yoshi then felt the young warrior's hand softly beginning to massage his balls; Yoshi couldn't help but to close his eyes and groan with pleasure. "I'm sure you're pretty full now, Yoshi. I think it's time for us all to get some sweet release finally. We can start without Charizard for now, I suppose. I'm sure that he won't mind too much," explained Toon Link, the boy now feeling quite horny.

Mewtwo then turned around and got down on his knees, the legendary Pokémon afterwards beginning to shake his large ass toward Toon Link and Yoshi's direction. "I'm glad to hear that from you, human. Now, one of you get to it. I've been waiting all day for this!"

"He's all yours, Yoshi. I'm going for Lucario's furry ass right now," spoke the blonde sailor as he took his hand away from the green dinosaur's genitals.

Opening back up his blue eyes again, Yoshi then started to make his way over to Mewtwo. While the happy dinosaur was walking away from him, however, Toon Link quickly gave Yoshi's plump ass a very hard smack, which simply only made the green dinosaur giggle loudly about it. Now standing directly behind Mewtwo now, Yoshi then tightly gripped onto the Pokémon's wide hips, positioned his phallus near its destination, gently shoved inside of Mewtwo's anus, and then started to aggressively hump the creature with reckless abandon. The lewd sounds of their flesh smashing against one another over and over again, and not to mention their intensely loud sounding moaning as well, all of it just easily made Toon Link smile giddily and feel even hornier now.

Really wanting some sexual release himself, the warrior boy now started to walk over toward Lucario. Now standing behind the blue Pokémon, Toon Link then roughly slapped Lucario's right ass cheek. "On your knees, Lucario," breathed out the young boy with lust, his eyes widening when Lucario hurriedly did what he was told to do. Toon Link then gripped the blue furred Pokémon's big bottom tightly, spread his butt cheeks apart, and then strongly plunged his rock hard member deep inside of Lucario's butthole. Wasting no time whatsoever, Toon Link then instantly began to fuck Lucario's round ass with gusto, both of the two sounding off with pretty loud moans themselves now.

After a long time of this going on, and also feeling like he was about to ejaculate at any moment now, Toon Link then began to say with a struggle, "Oh, m-man...! You have t-the nicest ass ever, you know that?" The warrior spanked Lucario's butt roughly after he voiced that out, the young boy now pounding against the Pokémon's big bottom as hard as he possibly could.

Lucario tried to say something back to him, but because of how much sexual pleasure that he was feeling right now thanks to Toon Link in the first place, talking was something that Lucario really felt like he couldn't do at the moment. The gruff sounds of the blue Pokémon's deep voice in heat was driving the young swordsman crazy. Soon enough, Toon Link tilted his head upward, closed his green eyes tightly, and then gave the big bottom, blue furred Pokémon five abnormally strong thrusts before releasing his seed inside of him; Lucario reached his own orgasm merely seconds after Toon Link did, and it created quite the mess on the floor that was below him.

The blonde haired boy basked in the euphoric feeling afterglow of his orgasm for a bit before titling his head back down, the boy opening up his green, cat eyes as he looked back down at the red eyed Pokémon in front of himself. Both Toon Link and Lucario were breathing really heavily at the moment, both of their bodies also still somewhat shaking with pleasure simply because of their recent and very strong feeling orgasms. After about a minute passed on by, Toon Link suddenly surprised Lucario by randomly thrusting his hips forward. The aura wielding Pokémon instantly groaned out deeply after feeling the young boy strongly push up against his butt like that, afterwards turning his head around to look in back of himself.

"You feel... so good," spoke Lucario with a very low sounding voice, said voice sounding so damn deep and sexy to the green eyed swordsman.

"Likewise, Mr. Big Booty," responded back Toon Link while smiling. The boy then started to shake around Lucario's big, furry butt cheeks with both of his hands before saying to him, "I feel like I could fuck your thick ass forever and never even slightly tire from it...!"

Toon Link was never one to swear and use such vulgar sounding language, but whenever the boy felt extremely aroused like this, his way of talking merely seemed to always drastically change. Seconds later, the pirate boy then slowly pulled his semi-erect dick from out of Lucario's tight feeling anal cavity. After doing that, Toon Link then used his right hand to deliver another aggressive smack against Lucario's right plump buttock. The red eyed Pokémon growled pleasurably and whispered out a curse word in response to the boy's rough and very playful actions, Lucario also shaking around his really round bottom a little bit, as well.

Standing up now, the blonde swordsman started to slowly walk over to Yoshi and Mewtwo. Yoshi was still steadily crashing his hips up against Mewtwo's wobbling rear-end as he penetrated him roughly, the two creatures still making loud animalistic noises of pure sexual enjoyment. The purple eyed Pokémon who was currently resting on his arms soon began to smile a little as he felt his upcoming orgasm approaching even closer now; Yoshi was also near reaching his peak of pleasure, as well.

"I feel like... I can fuck you ALL forever and never even slightly tire from it! However, watching you guys fucking each other like this is also super awesome to watch, too!" then expressed the young, blonde pirate as he stroked his own penis with his left hand, the warrior now standing right next to the two horny creatures as they continued to make love.

It's a long story as to how all of this came to be exactly, but when it happened, none of them dared to let the other people of the Smash Mansion know about it. This perverse, sexual secret was only between Toon Link, Yoshi, Lucario, Mewtwo, and Charizard. Greninja was also in on it, too, but he rarely ever gets to participate in their orgy festivities due to always being busy with certain other things that he was never exactly all that clear about. The blonde boy watched carefully as Mewtwo's big butt jiggled constantly because of Yoshi humping him so crazily, and the sexy sight of this only made the young warrior jerk himself off even harder by the second. Toon Link also steadily eyed Yoshi's own soft and plump booty shake around continuously as the happy dinosaur continued to straight up fuck Mewtwo's round ass very hardly. About half a minute later, Toon Link then took his hand from off of his phallus, afterwards grabbing Yoshi's face and making the dinosaur creature face his direction.

"Fuck his big butt, Yoshi," deeply breathed out the swordsman before pecking Yoshi on his mouth and also giving Mewtwo's right jiggling buttock a very powerful feeling spank. "Pound his fat, jiggling ass hard like you really mean it," he then loudly whispered to him, the green eyed boy now starting to passionately kiss the green dinosaur right after softly voicing that to him.

It was always kind of hard trying to kiss Yoshi due to his nose being so big, but with just a little head adjusting and whatnot, in the end it proved not to be too darn difficult as it may at first seem to be; it was actually sort of fun feeling to Toon Link, in all honesty. Yoshi immediately kissed the boy back, the green dino's tongue quickly making their long series of deep kisses extremely sloppy and messy. Thick globs of spit poured out of their mouths and dripped down their chin as they continued to wildly make out with each other, and feeling this riled up inside now only made Yoshi start to rut Mewtwo's thick ass with such newly found energy and passionate aggression.

The super loud and wet sounding noises of Yoshi's hips strongly smashing up against Mewtwo's large, jiggling ass continued to beautifully echo all throughout the room, and these shamefully sexy sounds seriously excited everyone here to no end. Yoshi's heavy balls swung back and forth constantly as he tried his very best to bring both himself and his broad hipped friend to their upcoming orgasms, the green dinosaur's large testicals crudely slapping against the bottom of Mewtwo's big butt. One of the many things that Toon Link really loved about doing these things with his friends is that they ALL seemed to always kiss very sloppily.

Yoshi, Mewtwo, Charizard, Lucario, all of them always kissed so damn nastily all of the time, but they apparently couldn't help themselves from doing that, not that Toon Link was complaining about it at all. Why would he? The young warrior enjoyed it way too much to ever even think about complaining about it. Soon as Yoshi began to feel Mewtwo's long tail starting to rub up and down in-between his plump, round, green butt cheeks, that was when the dinosaur grunted very loudly in heat inside of Toon Link's mouth before strongly ejaculating inside of the legendary Pokémon's anus. Not too long after that, Mewtwo then reached his limit himself, a small puddle of a sperm-like substance now forming from underneath of himself.

Now trying to catch his breath, Yoshi desperately humped Mewtwo a few more times before coming to a complete stop, the dinosaur humming and smiling as he simply relished in the soothing feeling afterglow of his powerful orgasm. Moments later, Mewtwo soon lifted himself back up on his knees, the purple eyed Pokémon now turning his head far enough in back of himself to see Yoshi and Toon Link still hungrily kissing one another. Not feeling patient whatsoever, Mewtwo quickly pulled Yoshi away from the young boy's hungry lips by using his strong and mystical energy, afterwards kissing the green dinosaur on his wet mouth just as strongly as Toon Link was doing to him merely seconds ago.

"Hey, I wasn't done just yet!" playfully laughed out the blonde boy as he then slapped Mewtwo really hard on his thick ass, afterwards hearing Yoshi giggle cutely and Mewtwo groan quite strangely as the two simply continued to passionately kiss one another.

Toon Link's green eyes then soon wondered back down toward Yoshi's very bubbly looking butt, and seeing the naughty sight of Mewtwo's huge tail still "hot-dogging" the happy dinosaur's butt crack like this almost made the young pirate boy straight up ejaculate again right then and there. Feeling much more perverted now, and also knowing that he could just simply do it anyway without facing any sort of negative consequence, Toon Link then slowly reached out his hand before firmly grasping the left thick ass cheek of Yoshi's really soft feeling rear-end. The sailor boy sighed with content as he steadily continued to perversely grope Yoshi's very plump bottom with his hand, and doing this while hearing the super wet and noisy sounds of Mewtwo and Yoshi still kissing each other so darn deeply the way that they were, honestly made Toon Link's rather large phallus harden so very much that it literally felt like it hurt the boy, but thankfully in a really pleasurable-like way.

"Such a lovely looking ass...! You're so jiggly, Yoshi," sternly spoke the blonde haired warrior, the boy later swatting the left buttock of the green dinosaur's round bottom three times as he sharply curved his right hand in an upwards fashion. The flesh of Yoshi's butt cheek jiggled so very much from Toon Link's three aggressive feeling spanks. The warrior boy then strongly squeezed Yoshi's left ass cheek again before giving it another very hard spank and letting go of his really soft feeling buttock altogether.

After a while of just touching himself as he stood there watching the two horny creatures continue to aggressively make out with one another, Toon Link soon felt something that drove him even further over the edge of sheer astounding feeling pleasure. The blonde boy felt the wet and warm muzzle of Lucario suddenly bury itself snuggly in-between the crack of his ass, the blue Pokémon's slimy feeling tongue now wildly lapping against Toon Link's twitching and tight pucker. The young sailor couldn't help but to close his green eyes tightly and moan very loudly soon as he felt Lucario starting to do this to him.

The aura Pokémon was rimming and licking the cat eyed boy's anus so very enthusiastically, and Toon Link knew without a doubt that he loved this sensation almost too much, that is if he had to be completely honest with himself. Soon enough, Toon Link then reached his arm behind of himself and gently placed his hand on top of Lucario's head, the warrior boy steadily petting the Pokémon's head as the aura wielding creature continued to lustfully growl while eating out the young blonde's butthole with such a strong sexual craving.

As this all continued on for about four minutes straight, that was when they all heard seven very loud knocks at Yoshi's bedroom door. They all knew that not many people were really here inside of the mansion right now, and judging by the way this person was knocking on the door, it seemed pretty obvious to them all just who it was behind of the door at the moment.

Now pulling his face away from Yoshi's only slightly, Mewtwo then looked over towards the door before lowly voicing out, "Is that who I think it is? It's about damn time..."

"I think so," sung out Yoshi as he swished his tail back and forth with happiness and anticipation.

Though Lucario was still happily licking Toon Link's anus like how somebody would do to ice-cream on a really hot day, the blonde sailor soon opened back up his green, cat eyes as he then tried to speak out without groaning like a fool in pleasure, "Yep... I t-think that Charizard has finally arrived here, everyone. I'll go let h-him in."

As Toon Link began to walk away to go let the other Pokémon inside of the bedroom along with the rest of themselves, he immediately felt Lucario's paw playfully slap him on his butt, which did indeed make the warrior boy jump a little bit with surprise. After a very short trek, Toon Link then grabbed hold of the door knob and slowly began to open up the door. The blonde swordsman peaked through the slight crack of the door just to make sure that it was who he really believed who it was, and sure enough it was indeed Charizard.

Feeling relieved now, the blonde boy then fully opened up the door with a very bright smile on his cute looking face. He immediately noticed that Charizard was anatomically correct right now, and seeing this rather arousing sight simply let Toon Link know that this flame spewing Pokémon was feeling pretty darn backed up at the moment; they were all feeling that way honestly, hence is why they all tend to occasionally have these naughty meet-ups in the first place.

"Well, somebody sure wants to do some things right now," laughed out Toon Link as he cheerfully looked up at the large, winged Pokémon.

Charizard then growled something back to him in response to his previous words, and going by the dragon creature's mannerisms and how he sounded, the blonde haired sailor figured that the fire type Pokémon was feeling quite good right now. What further proved that notion of his, Charizard then craned his neck downward and positioned his head directly close up toward Toon Link's face. Now only several inches away from the young pirate's adorable face, Charizard then closed his eyes and pursed his lips, the dragon creature now waiting for the boy to react to him.

"Awwwww, you..." spoke Toon Link as he smiled even wider now. After saying that, the young swordsman then started to kiss the bulky Pokémon on his mouth, the deep kiss they were sharing quickly turning rather passionate soon enough.

After exchanging some very wet and passionately heated kisses for almost two minutes straight, the young sailor then slowly pulled his mouth away from the horny Pokémon's now spit dripping snout. Kissing Charizard always felt kind of scary to Toon Link because the Pokémon always seemed like he could just rip apart his face with its sharp teeth at any giving moment within the blink of an eye, which Charizard could in fact easily do. But, of course, Charizard would never actually do such a thing to him, and Toon Link knew that. The warrior supposed that knowing that Charizard COULD in fact easily do that kind of freaked him out, but at the same time also knowing that he wouldn't ever hurt him like that, and also how aggressively gentle Charizard always seemed to be towards him when it came down to doing stuff like this, truthfully only sexually excited the boy way too much.

"You're sure feeling romantic tonight," voiced the blonde swordsman as he then backed away from the beastly creature slightly, now stepping aside to let the large Pokémon inside of Yoshi's bedroom.

Noticing that, Charizard then slowly began to walk inside of the bedroom now, his big and rough feet stomping the ground below himself as he slowly continued to walk inside. Toon Link's green eyes watched closely as Charizard's quite massive phallus twitched and bounced up and down as he walked, the beastly creature's huge balls also swaying from side-to-side, as well. Everything about Charizard was always threatening looking, either it being his body size, his dick, his jewels, or his ass, all of these things just looked so big. And speaking of asses, even though Toon Link honestly believed that everyone here was indeed super sexually attractive in his own twisted mind, he always believed that Charizard does in fact have the greatest ass of them all.

It was very huge, wonderfully round shaped, and it even felt surprisingly soft when you compare it to the rest of his body, for some reason or another. However, each of the elf eared boy's animal-like friends deeply appealed to his odd sexual needs, and they were all stupidly sexy to him. Toon Link knew that people would critically judge him for feeling this way and doing these types of things, but in a sense he really did not care about other people's, and even his other human friend's, opinions about him on this matter. He was weird, this wasn't exactly right at all, these strange creatures that he is sexually involved with aren't even human to begin with, and the cat eyed swordsman knew all of that.

However, the fact that he came to terms with his feelings and his lifestyle all by himself, and also the fact that his animal-like creature friends all really understand him and truthfully have a mutual sexual attraction and lust for him... well, life just couldn't have felt any much more better to Toon Link, honestly. Very suddenly after being lost in thought for a few seconds, Toon Link reached his hand out and then slapped Charizard really hardly on his left huge butt cheek, the large Pokémon afterwards letting out a very loud sounding humming noise as his tail, penis, and wings all flinched a little bit right after feeling the strong impact of the young boy's hand firmly colliding against of his deliciously big butt. After he did that, the blonde pirate then shut and locked the bedroom door, later turning back around and walking over toward the others now.

"Charizard, we're all glad that you could make it here!" cheekily said Yoshi as he looked at him.

Lucario then folded his arms across his chest. "If only Greninja was here, as well."

"Charizard," growled Mewtwo while looking rather angry. "Bring that fat, big, beefy ass of yours over here RIGHT NOW. I've waited long enough, and mounting you should definitely be a great way to dispose of my anger...!"

Having no qualms about what Mewtwo has just said to him, Charizard simply walked over to him, turned around, got down on his knees, and then bent himself over, the fire breathing Pokémon now swishing his large tail back and forth as he looked in back of himself and into Mewtwo's purple colored eyes. Having nothing else to say to Charizard, Mewtwo then roughly inserted his slick member deep inside of the fire type Pokémon's puckered asshole, gave his right big buttock a very aggressive smack, and then instantly started to fuck his current mate with such unyielding strength and amazing speed.

Immediately, Charizard turned his head back around and then rested it upon the wooden floor, the fiery beast's eyes closed shut as he continued to growl out rather loudly and very shakily. Charizard's deep and monstrous sounding growls of pleasure loudly filled up the room quite noisily, the sexy sight and arousing sounds of it all seriously turning everyone here truly into sex crazed maniacs now. Mewtwo closed his eyes over a short period of time as well, the legendary Pokémon also letting out uncannily weird sounding and really loud noises of sexual gratification as he continued to aggressively thrust his wide hips forward as he pounded Charizard deep inside of his fat, round, jiggling ass with such anger-filled, strong, and very sensual feeling strokes.

Overtime, which is simply thanks to feeling completely taken over with animalistic feeling lust and unstoppable desire now, Toon Link then got behind of Yoshi and bent him over a little. After placing his hands firmly onto the green dino's sides, the blonde boy then easily, yet rather slowly, inserted his whole entire throbbing phallus inside of Yoshi's anus. Upon doing this, Toon Link then threw his head back, tightly closed his eyes shut, and then loudly let out a somewhat weak sounding groan of surreal feeling sexual pleasure as he then began to immediately thrust his hips forward, the boy's pelvis now continuously crashing up and against the dinosaur creature's very soft and plump butt ever so strongly.

Not wanting to feel left out of things, Lucario soon stood directly behind the crazily fast thrusting Toon Link, the aura wielding Pokémon carefully making sure not to painfully scrape the young swordsman's back with the pointy spike that is on the front of his own chest. After getting in a close and safe position, Lucario then placed his soft feeling paws on top of Toon Link's wildly moving hips, the blue Pokémon's red colored length now sensually moving up and down in-between the young boy's butt crack as he then started to aggressively hump the blonde warrior's soft feeling bottom.

After a while of this, Lucario then soon used his right paw to turn Toon Link's head around slightly, which quickly resulted with the two sharing a completely passionate and very wet tongue kiss as the young warrior continued to hardly fuck the green creature that was in front of himself. Toon Link happily gave Yoshi's wobbling ass three very sharp feeling spanks seconds after when he and Lucario started to sloppily make out with each other, the green skinned dinosaur sighing rather pleasurably sounding now thanks to the blonde haired boy's aggressively dominant actions, and also his steadily bucking hips, as well.

This very night, time just seemed to pass on by really, really slowly, but everything eventually all came to a sudden end just like it always does. Nobody ever found out about the group's dirty and messed up secret, but at the end of the day, Toon Link knew nobody would understand him in the first place. As long as the young warrior had his animal-like friends with him, however, well then... life would **always** be great for him. There are no doubts about that, and that is for sure.

 **The End!**

 ** _Yeah, you just read that... Or maybe you just skipped ahead and read random diarrhea crap without its originally placed context. Aw, whatever, it doesn't even matter! Though this story IS indeed freaking gross and totally, "My dude! B-bro, like, this is WRONG!11!1 #Faggot, #Cringe, #I-Drank-Bleach, #KillYourself! #Hash tags flipping SUCK!"... I'm still really glad that you, THE PLAYER, at least read this darned thing, even if for a little bit... I suppose. Uh, yeah, thanks for that... Yep, um, I guess that's it, then. So, um... yeah, see you all five years from now maybe? And as always, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s) ^_^._**


	2. A Boy And His Dog

_**[Disclaimer] I don't own anything... Uh, yeah? Rock on? Shut up!**_

 _ **[Author's Note] I have super weird fetishes, okay? Please, feel free to judge me, even though I would NEVER agree with sh** like this in real life, though X3**_

 **(Chapter Two - A Boy And His Dog)**

Early in the morning as the brightly shining sun was beginning to peak its head over the horizon, Duck Hunt Dog was currently outside in back of the "Smash Mansion", or the "Smash Stadium" as some people tend to call it sometimes. Along with the dog, of course, was his only duck companion in life, the bird creature simply standing on top of his back while quacking and whatnot. The two haven't noticed him yet, but not so far away from them both stood Toon Link, the young warrior just standing there and staring at the duo in awe. DHD was sniffing around in the short cut grass, not to mention also wagging around his butt in the air as he swished his tail back and forth, as well.

And given his current position, Toon Link had the perfect view of Duck Hunt Dog's bubbled ass shaking all around so teasingly, the sight before him easily getting the young blonde's decently large sized penis harder than a diamond inside of his own white tights. At the moment, Toon's erection was simply killing him. He knew for a fact that feeling this way towards DHD, Fox, and his other non-human male friends was completely wrong, but he no longer even cared about that, as least as of late that is. Duck Hunt Dog's butt looked so round, so juicy, and his furry bum cheeks even sexily jiggled around as he happily continued to shake his hips for whatever reason.

Toon Link **knew** that most normal dogs did not look like this at all. He figured the dog looked like this maybe because of his "cartoonish" like appearance. Whatever the case was, it honestly did not matter to him at all. Duck Hunt Dog had a really nice looking, rounded, soft, big ass, and Toon desperately wanted to fuck him, and hard. It was that simple, really. Having enough of being teased like this, the green eyed pirate soon walked over towards the dog and the quacking duck. Upon closer inspection, Toon Link now noticed that DHD was also anatomically correct at the moment, as well. The floppy eared dog not only had a fairly thick booty, but he also had a very big dick with a large pair of juicy looking balls daggling down from underneath of himself, too.

The blonde swordsman immediately licked his lips at the mere sight of this alone, now feeling his own cock getting even harder than before somehow. Standing directly behind of Duck Hunt Dog now, the brown furred creature still not even noticing the frisky boy who was in back of himself at the moment, Toon lightly patted the dog on his butt a couple of times, which quickly made the panting dog turn his head around slightly; the duck turned his head to the side, as well. The young boy kept his hand placed onto the dog's right buttock, soon enough even giving DHD's plump rear-end a firm feeling squeeze before patting his soft ass cheek a few more times again. The animal's large bottom felt so damn soft and so darn squishy feeling.

So far, the friendly dog didn't seem to actually mind the way that Toon was touching on him right now, and that was already a super great sign for the horny swordsman. Feeling absolutely bold and unashamed at the moment, Toon eventually spoke out with a smile on his face, "Um, good morning, Duck Hunt Dog? I don't know why, but calling you that always feels weird to me. Hey, you wouldn't mind me calling you Hunter, would you?"

DHD just barked in response to Toon Link's question, shaking his head "no" afterwards.

"Oh, alright then! Hunter it is!" laughed the young sailor, now looking over at the duck. "Oh, and good morning to you, too, Mr. Duck!" The duck then quacked at the boy, seconds later doing a little dance of some sort. Taking his hand from off of DHD's soft bottom now, the blonde haired swordsman then began to say as he slowly started to walk in front of the two, "Hey, uh, there is something that I really want to show you guys, but you'll have to follow me first, okay? C-come on! Let's go!" After somewhat nervously saying those words, the blonde boy then simply started to walk away from the duo, hoping and praying that they'll just tag along with him. Much to his own surprise, both the dog and the duck were now walking right beside of the pirate boy. Noticing this gave Toon even more hope than ever now, and he was also steadily becoming even more horny at the thought of what was to come, as well. "Aw, that's a good boy," calmly voiced Toon Link, playfully slapping Duck Hunt Dog's wobbling ass seconds after saying that.

The threesome of friends were now inside of the "Smash Mansion/Stadium", the three males briskly walking down one of the many hallways of this vastly huge building. While on his way to his own room, Toon Link soon spotted Fox merely talking to Falco; Fox McCloud's back was facing his direction, mind you. "Hey, Fox!" yelled out the young swordsman, waving his left arm around a few times as he spoke.

Turning his head around now, Fox then retorted back with a smirk, "What's up, you guys?"

"Oh, nothing much, Mr. Big Butt..." was Toon's simple reply to Fox McCloud. Before walking right by both Fox and Falco completely, Toon Link nonchalantly smacked Fox's ass very hardly, the anthropomorphic mammal's right buttock jiggling quite sexily afterwards. Fox honestly was not expecting the boy to suddenly do that to him at all, and the firm spank that he just received **did** feel rather harsh to be honest; Fox kind of liked it, though.

Now watching the young boy and the dog walking away together, Falco soon began to speak in confusion, "Did that kid actually just slap your ass? What the hell was that about?"

"Uh... I honestly have no clue, but I'm not going to complain, I guess," answered Fox, still smirking.

Falco then looked back over at his comrade. "Say what? T-that was fuckin' uncalled for, you know!"

"Hey, I can't help the fact that I have a very great looking ass, okay?" Fox joked, laughing a little bit now.

"Well, say if I did somethin' like that to you? Then what, huh?" asked the blue feathered bird, his question sounding a bit too suspicious to the fox.

Shrugging his shoulders now, Fox replied back with a slight chuckle, "Wow, Falco, that sure didn't sound creepy at all. Look, if you want to slap my ass, then do it. I don't care."

"Shut up, moron...!"

"You know, speaking of stuff such as that," then continued Fox as he folded his arms across of his chest. "Did you know that you can actually just do shit like that to certain people around here and they won't even care about it?"

"W-what? You mean, like, spank their butt or somethin'?" asked Falco, now looking curious.

"Well, yeah. You should try it for yourself, Falco. It's oddly... satisfying." Fox then noticed Lucario walking their way now, and spotting the aura wielding Pokémon instantly gave him an idea, a naughty idea. "Yeah, Falco, try it on Lucario. He's coming our way right now," Fox then told him, trying not to speak too loudly at the moment.

Turning his head around again, Falco did indeed see the aura Pokémon walking their way. The ace pilot wasn't sure what it was, but something about Lucario seemed extremely sexy to him for some reason today. His hips, his legs, the way that he was walking... I mean, was he **always** this attractive looking? Soon as Lucario paid the two creatures no heed whatsoever as he slowly walked by them both, Falco immediately reached his left hand out and harshly spanked Lucario's huge, soft, and perfectly round shaped bottom. The way that the powerful Pokémon's thick ass rippled right afterwards looked beyond sexy to both Falco and Fox.

"Lookin' damn good today, thickness," loudly voiced Falco, the now horny bird staring straight at Lucario's wobbling, blue furred butt as he simply continued to walk away.

Fox also firmly smacked Lucario on his big, blue booty when he slowly walked passed him, too. "Keep on flaunting what you got, Lucario! That'ta boy!"

The aura wielding Pokémon did look back at the two perverted males, but that was all he did. After doing that, Lucario just kept on walking down the long hallway, the blue furred creature now whipping his tail back and forth.

"See? I told you," said Fox, giving Falco a smug looking smile now.

"Damn, no foolin'! Holy shit, just look at that ASS...!" The bird then gazed over at the fox, soon asking his close friend, "Yo, was he always that fuckin' hot? I mean, that booty is the truth! I've been noticin' things like that recently, you know? What the hell is up with that shit, anyway?"

Fox laughed before replying back, "I don't know, but I really fucking like it. I mean, I've never considered myself to be interested in dudes or anything like that at all, but... h-how could I NOT want to fuck certain people who look THAT freaking good? I mean, come on!"

"Hey, Fox, you think maybe we could, like... say, double team that ass?" asked Falco, his face now looking just as smug as Fox's did.

"Falco, I love the way that you think sometimes, you know that?" The talking mammal then began to quickly follow behind of Lucario now, his brash and feathered companion also following close up behind of himself, as well.

Much to Fox's own surprise, he soon felt Falco's hand then strongly slap his right butt cheek, the fox creature's soft feeling ass cheek jiggling slightly inside of his own tight-fitting and dark green colored pants. "Wow, really?" spoke out Fox, trying not to smile too much now.

"Ah, shut up. You said that I **could** do it to you, remembuh?" was Falco's witty reply, yet again spanking Fox's round, taut butt hard as he quickly flipped up his right hand, tightly palming his leader's furry booty soon afterwards. "Damn, your ass is fuckin' soft...! And also very damn fat, too!"

"Yeah, I know it is," chuckled back Fox, his voice sounding proud.

Soon enough, both Falco and Fox eventually caught back up with Lucario. Without even saying anything to the aura wilder at all, Fox boldly dropped down onto his knees, shoved his muzzle deep in-between of Lucario's big, soft, furry butt cheeks, and then crazily began to lick, sniff, and kiss all over the blue furred Pokémon's big ass, and puckering anus, like a genuine pervert. Not even being fazed by this perverted act in the slightest, in fact he actually liked this lewd situation, Lucario calmly looked in back of himself for a few seconds, and then curiously looked right over at Falco who was just awkwardly standing there at the moment.

"Uh, may I... help you two with something?" soon asked Lucario with his usual deep sounding tone of voice.

"Um, well... we're really just lookin' to fuck, to be honest here," bluntly answered back Falco, the ace pilot just shrugging his shoulders as he spoke those words.

"Hmm. I see," soon growled back the blue furred Pokémon, Lucario then lightly shaking his big butt smoothly against of Fox's steadily licking, kissing, sniffing, and sucking face. "It's about time that you two finally gave in, anyway."

"G-gave in? Say what? You mean to tell me that Fox and I could have BEEN getting some ass from you guys or somethin'? I mean, r-really? Well, count me the fuck on in!" happily spoke Falco, the ace pilot afterwards hurriedly unzipping his pants, pulled said pants right down below of his knees, eagerly pushed Fox away from Lucario's round shaped behind, tightly grabbed onto the aura wielder's broad hips, and then roughly began to fuck Lucario's big, soft booty the absolute hardest that he could.

The continuous, loud, echoing sounds of pelvis to butt cheek collision sounded so very sexy to them all, and just about everybody could easily hear these perversely lewd sounds practically a whole mile away; none of the three seemed to really even care about getting caught like this, however.

"Woo! Aw, fuck yeah, Falco! Fuck that fat, thick booty of his, man! WOO!" playfully shouted out Fox before slapping Falco very hard on his currently jiggling ass, the big butt having vulpine now slowly standing back up on his two feet right behind of his ever hip bucking falcon comrade.

"Shit...! T-this feels so damn good, F-Fox! Holy FUCK! Geez, would should have b-been getting ourselves some fuckin' ass like this m-much more sooner, don't you think?" asked Falco in-between deep sounding pants of breath, the bird's left hand then firmly smacking Lucario's rippling bottom as he aggressively continued to fuck the noisily moaning Pokémon's big butt.

"Well, DUH! We're totally going to be getting some serious ass from now on, I guess!" loudly answered back Fox McCloud, the horny fox now just wildly humping Falco from behind as he continued to steadily watch his brash friend joyously plow away at Lucario's meaty, furry, huge, and beautifully jiggling booty.

Now inside of Toon Link's locked room, it turns out that the "thing" that he really wanted to show the duo was nothing more than his own perverse and selfish pleasure, apparently. The young swordsman, while stark naked, was down on both of his knees, his small hands were placed firmly onto Duck Hunt Dog's plumped butt cheeks, and his cute face was plunged so very deep in-between of the panting dog's amazingly soft feeling ass, the young boy's wet tongue also lashing all around of the dog's twitching anus with pure and utter hunger. The panting dog's thick dick twitched and dripped with pre-cum the longer that this all lasted, and this horribly debauched act of pleasure has currently been going on for quite sometime now.

Duck Hunt Dog's head was down on the floor, but his big ass was hiked high upwards into the air, the mewling hound soon closing both of his eyes as he started to waggle around his hips a little bit now. After wildly shaking his head against of the dog's big butt a few more times, and not to mention tongue kissing the canine's anus a couple of more times as well, the young sailor quickly sat himself up, grabbed onto DHD's squishy feeling sides, positioned himself correctly, and then roughly inserted his rather large penis deep inside of Duck Hunt Dog's tight asshole, Toon Link wasting no time at all as he now started to viciously fuck the panting dog's bouncing booty the absolute hardest that he possibly could.

The small room was now wholly filled with the erotic sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, sexual wails of pleasure from both sides, and also loud spanking noises since Toon Link seemed to aggressively smack Duck Hunt Dog's ass every four seconds or so. The hound's bottom was perfectly large looking, the inside of the furry creature felt so intensely hot and tight, his plump ass jiggled about beautifully, his mewls sounded adoringly genuine, and all of this was simply enough to make Toon Link feel like he couldn't possibly last too much longer. The hot feeling of his own balls slapping hardly against of DHD's testicals felt amazingly arousing to Toon, as well. The cat eyed warrior hated not lasting long. He wanted to fuck this fat ass dog for hours, but his body merely wouldn't allow that, and it sucked.

"Y-your friend has a really nice ass, you know that?" asked Toon Link as he lustfully looked at the duck who was still standing on top of DHD's body; the duck looked quite surprised at this whole situation, mind you. The blonde boy then spanked Duck Hunt Dog's left buttock twice in a row, afterwards gripping the dog's soft ass cheek yet again as he happily continued to strongly fuck the panting animal's tightening anus. "I bet you w-wanted to fuck his big b-butt many times, too, Mr. Duck...! Augh...! Y-you totally should try it s-sometime! Ha, ha, ha...! He let me do it to him, and quite easily at that, so I'm more than s-sure he wouldn't mind others plowing him like this, either!" soon expressed Toon Link with half lidded eyes, his tongue hanging from out of his mouth slightly, and his bucking hips beginning to move even faster now. "Oooohhhhhh...! This booty f-feels SO g-g-good! It's s-s-s-s-soooo soft...! It's so fucking soft, dammit!"

And about two long minutes later, the green eyed swordsman then finally released his hot feeling seed deep inside of Duck Hunt Dog's tight anus, the young boy filling the groaning canine up with multiple ropes of his own thick sperm; DHD strongly ejaculated almost at the same time when Toon Link did, too. Moments later, Toon Link slowly pulled his penis from out of the dog's butthole as he now began to rest on his own bottom. DHD still had his round ass up high in the air as he continued to wail out in mind-blowing pleasure, and just the sight of this alone was actually making Toon's softening cock fighting to get back hardened up once again.

Toon Link reached his right hand out to firmly deliver a sharp spank against of Duck Hunt Dog's jiggling bottom, the boy seconds later now resting down on his back. Looking straight up at the celling of his room while breathing somewhat heavily now, Toon Link eventually voiced out very joyfully, "Wow... THAT was awesome! I can't even see myself going for normal girls at all these days. Girls just don't exactly do it for me."

Almost an hour later, Toon Link was now taking Duck Hunt Dog over to Yoshi's room. Upon opening the unlocked door of the happy dinosaur's room, they were both instantly greeted with the sexy sight of Greninja getting brutally fucked from behind by Mewtwo, and also Yoshi himself getting harshly pounded by Charizard from the back, as well. DHD excitedly ran inside of the room, and Toon Link just slowly stepped on inside as he locked the door behind of himself.

"Hmm, that's weird. Of all people it's Lucario who is missing now? He's usually always here! I wanted him to welcome our newest group member, too! Aw, well... I wonder what he's doing right now, anyway," spoke the blonde haired boy to himself, now undressing himself in order to be able to join in along with the others and their fun.

As for where and what Lucario was doing right now exactly? Inside of Falco's room, both Fox and Falco were completely naked at the moment, and the two males have been having their way with Lucario for at least more than an hour now. Right on the large bed, Lucario was bent over on all fours while sucking off Falco's dick, Fox was behind of Lucario as he continued to fuck the thick ass aura wielder, and Falco just had his back placed up against of the wooden bedframe with both of his arms behind of his head as he closely watched the two.

"Shit...! This Pokémon or whatevuh sure knows how to suck a dick good," groaned out Lombardi, his voice sounding quite pleased. "You're fuckin' the shit out of this guy, Fox! Damn, hit that thick ass...!"

"Oh, I'm balls deep inside of this fat ass of his, man! Balls fucking deep!" loudly replied back Fox as he then slapped both of Lucario's jiggling ass cheeks with sheer force. "This booty is WAY bigger than Krystal's, too! Hell, it even feels softer! And tighter! Fuck, t-this is just crazy!"

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry the fuck up, already! I want to fuck his ass again, too, you know? You've been hogging him all to yourself, you bastard," said Falco in a playful, yet angry sounding tone of voice.

"Kiss my ass," groaned back Fox, feeling his orgasm approaching him so very quickly all of the sudden.

"R-right before I fuck it, you moron," voiced back Falco in a much deeper sounding tone, also feeling like he was about to explode at any moment now.

On a side note, Lucario was able to welcome in Duck Hunt Dog soon enough, all though it did take up until the nighttime for that to even happen in the first place. Fox and Falco basically "screwed" him all day long, in all honesty.

 **The End!**

 _ **I'm willing to take requests from any of you Furry/Yaoi lovers out there. Just to mention it again, though, I honestly HATE Yaoi material, but for some reason anthropomorphic Yaoi isn't so bad for me. Human Yaoi, however? Heck no! I just don't like that stuff at all. I can't do it. Anyway, yeah, thanks for reading this crap. May God bless your day/night, my friend(s) ^_^.**_


	3. A Boy And His Gang

_**[Disclaimer] I don't own anything! Seriously, I don't! XD**_

 _ **[Author's Note] Uh, I'm sorry about any typos and other writing errors... I am Error.**_

 **(Chapter Three - A Boy And His Gang)**

Inside of Luigi's office was Toon Link, Lucario, Duck Hunt Dog along with his duck, Greninja, Mewtwo, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Yoshi, and also Charizard. Earlier this very day, Luigi gave Toon Link the task of fixing up some sort of an electrical outlet from underneath of his wooden desk, but he did this only because it seemed like the young warrior **really** wanted to do the job. Not wanting to go it alone, however, the blonde haired sailor brought along his whole group of male friends, both Fox and Falco being the newest members recruited to their little "secret gang" of sorts. All of the guys were inside of the office for about seventeen minutes now, and it didn't seem like this task was going to be all that easy to get it finished very quickly. Toon Link tried his best to understand it all, but sadly it was to no avail.

This odd looking outlet just didn't make any sense to him, and he wasn't an electrician to freaking begin with, anyway. Wanting to give it a try for himself, Mewtwo was now down on both of his knees and underneath of the small wooden desk, except he immediately noticed a problem soon as he went inside of the thing. His butt was **way** too big and he felt as though he was honestly stuck now. Sure, his upper body fit in with no problem at all, but when the legendary Pokémon went a little bit too deep underneath of the office desk, that was when he realized that his hips and his ass just couldn't squeeze through whatsoever. Of course, that did not stop Mewtwo from trying to figure out this stupid outlet problem. Getting unstuck could easily be dealt with later, anyway.

"Um, any luck down there?" asked Toon Link, his green colored eyes, and along with everybody else's eyes, hungrily staring at Mewtwo's huge and soft booty.

"It would appear not, human child. Hold on," grumbled out Mewtwo, sounding annoyed like he always did.

Each of the guys were basically all huddled around the small wooden desk right now, each of them so close up to the manmade Pokémon's luscious, soft, temptingly hot looking body. Every time when Mewtwo moved around a little bit to adjust himself, his big butt cheeks would hypnotically jiggle about because of it. It was **so** much of a tease, and it was seriously killing them all with such painful feeling sexual arousal at the moment.

"Remind me again WHY the person with one of the most fattest asses even here decided to try and do this shit next? This is gettin' us nowhere," spoke Falco while folding his arms, sounding somewhat bothered but no doubt enjoying the very sexy view of Mewtwo's bouncing booty.

"Silence, bird..." growled Mewtwo as he then began to swish his massive tail from left to right a few times.

Letting out a giggle, Yoshi soon voiced rather happily sounding, "Hey, if anyone can do this, it would totally be Mewtwo! I mean, he's so smart! I just know that he can do it!"

"He sure can," then said Fox with a smirk, seconds later giving Mewtwo's left ass cheek quite a tear-jerking spank with his hand, now making the legendary Pokémon's thick ass flesh jiggle around even more for the horny audience's own viewing pleasure.

Mewtwo didn't seem to mind getting spanked like that at all, giving the fact that he literally had no reaction to it of any sort. For some reason, right after when Fox firmly smacked the heavy Pokémon's huge butt like that, that was when everyone there seemed to have thrown caution to the wind and no longer really even gave a shit about this outlet situation in the first place.

Suddenly, Yoshi quickly stuck his long tongue out as he then strongly gave Mewtwo's exposed asshole a very wet lick, afterwards pulling his red colored tongue back inside of his own mouth. "Mm, tasty!" expressed the green dinosaur with absolute glee, already feeling really excited about what was destined to come next.

"Aw, come on, you guys..." sighed out Toon Link, feeling kind of uncomfortable in his tights now because of his own dick becoming harder than a boulder itself. Now beginning to undress himself, the cat eyed warrior soon continued on by saying, "His big butt being stuck, those huge purple balls, Fox slapping his ass, seeing the fat ass shake around, Yoshi licking the ass- Dammit all! I just can't help myself anymore! And I blame each and every one of YOU guys for even making me feel this way, too!"

"Aw, relax!" spoke Falco, also stripping from out of his own clothes along with his pal Fox McCloud. "Somethin' like this was bound to happen soon as Mewtwo waltzed his fat ass underneath of that there desk, anyway," then explained the ace pilot; himself, his furry leader, and also Toon Link were all now fully nude and anatomically correct just like everybody else.

"I g-guess you're right, Falco, but... I just hope that we don't get caught doing this!" said the blonde haired boy with slight worry in his voice, now walking over towards Charizard.

"Nah, we should be okay," replied back Falco as he then slapped Fox really hard on his round ass, the bird creature calmly walking on over towards Yoshi himself. "As far as I heard, Luigi and most of everyone else are fuckin' gone right now. They won't be back for quite a long while, too."

Already knowing just what he wanted, Yoshi happily turned himself around and started to teasingly shake his plump, green butt straight at the slowly approaching Falco. Watching the pilot still coming his way, Yoshi then began to cutely say to him, "You can be as rough as you may like, Falco. I don't mind it."

"Damn straight I can, bitch," grumbled Falco in a deeper sounding tone of voice, now taking Yoshi by his squishy hips, firmly smacking his right buttock twice, and then roughly jamming his thick penis deep inside of the now moaning dinosaur's hot feeling anus, the bird creature selfishly fucking his current mate with such unforgiving strength and power.

With his muzzle deep in-between of Mewtwo's tasty ass crack, and with both of his own two arms tightly hugging the very big and really round shaped butt of the legendary Pokémon who was still stuck at the moment, Fox just steadily feasted on Mewtwo's puckered butthole with his wet tongue like a completely wild beast. Fox painfully spanked both of his ass cheeks occasionally, he dug his muzzle as deep as he possibly could inside of his butt crack, his tongue prodded extremely deep inside of his anus, he deeply kissed his twitching asshole as if it were someone's own mouth, he sucked excoriatingly hard on his butthole, he would sometimes gently bite his soft booty cheeks with his own sharp teeth from time to time, Fox was just basically making Mewtwo feel better than he's **ever** felt before, period. Fox was known to be very, very damn good when it came to stuff such as this, and it clearly showed with flying fucking colors at the moment.

"Guuaawwwhhhhh...!" loudly groaned Mewtwo, his wails of sexual pleasure still sounding absolutely weird just like it always did. "D-don't stop, you animal c-creature!" Mewtwo then breathed out, seconds afterwards feeling both of Fox's hands smacking both of his own large butt cheeks with such perfectly channeled aggression, the furry fox now worshipping the big hipped Pokémon's huge booty even more passionately than before somehow.

Lucario simply walked in back of Duck Hunt Dog and slapped him hard on the ass, which instantly made the floppy eared dog hike up his plump butt into the air while also doing his signature laugh. "Give me that booty," deeply voiced Lucario, right afterwards shoving his red colored dick inside of the groaning dog's asshole as he then began to wildly pump away against of the brown furred creature's soft, jiggling buttocks. "Oh, fuck y-yeah...! That's the feeling...!" purred out Lucario in heat as he gripped on DHD's sides even tighter now, eventually spanking the howling dog's big bottom hard once again as he steadily continued to fuck his mate with such desperate and vehement seeming thrusts of his hips.

With the dragon-like creature down on his knees at the moment, Toon Link and Charizard have both been sloppily making out with each other for quite a long while now, the young swordsman holding the fire breathing creature's rough feeling face in his small hands as the two nastily swapped spit with one another in an overenthusiastically fashion. There was **so** much thick spit and saliva dripping down from their mouths and onto the floor that it could easily be compared to that of a komodo dragon, in all honesty here. While they were both crudely kissing on one another like total lust drunk lovers and such, Greninja was comically sticking onto Charizard's very bulky looking body from the back, the frog-like creature happily fucking the fire type Pokémon's humongous booty with utter inhuman speed and downright impressive stamina to match.

After twenty-four minutes passing on by of just straight up ass worshiping, Fox McCloud soon finally stood back up on his feet again, both of his hands still anxiously groping Mewtwo's fat, soft, jiggling ass cheeks like a pervert. "You want some dick?" then asked Fox with a smile, giving Mewtwo's right thick ass cheek a very hearty smack moments later.

"Shut up and fuck me!" instantly growled out Mew T., the horny fox having no problems about his current and big butt mate's response to him at all.

"And fuck you I shall, baby!" laughed Fox as he strongly pushed his huge dick deeply inside of Mewtwo's fat ass, the leader of Star Fox now rutting hardly against of the legendary Pokémon's wobbling bottom from behind like crazy. With his hands firmly gripping onto Mewtwo's waistline, Fox soon began to loudly growl and howl in such sincerely deep feeling sexual pleasure as his quick hip thrusting speed rapidly kept on increasing by the second. "Such a fat fucking ass!" then yelled out Fox in sheer sexual delight, aggressively slapping the oddly moaning Mewtwo hard on his left bubbly, soft, thick, rippling butt cheek as he steadily continued to fuck the Pokémon's tight feeling butthole even faster and deeper with each and every rough thrust of his hips.

"You have GOT to have the best booty on this planet, Mewtwo! Damn...!" growled Fox with a slight chuckle in his voice, merely getting yet another weird sounding noise from out of Mewtwo as he soon smacked the Pokémon sharply on his jiggling ass once again, the panting fox still fucking his legendary mate's huge ass like a horny maniac. Minutes later, and right when Fox felt like he was finally about to reach his sexual climax, the humping mammal soon felt somebody annoyingly tap their finger on his shoulder a couple of times. Quickly turning his head around to see who it was, Fox now saw Falco standing right next to himself, the ace pilot looking rather impatient at the moment, as well. "Oh, no you don't!" immediately spoke Fox, spanking Mewtwo's right buttock and continuing to viciously plow the groaning Pokémon's very big booty. "Come on, man! Wait y-y-your turn for this a-ass, Falco! I'm s-so close to busting my nut! Have s-some fucking pity on me!"

Letting out a laugh now, Falco calmly replied back to his hip thrusting leader, "I don't give a fuck about if you busted your nut or not, Fox. It's almost been an hour now, and you're still fuckin' the same person. I mean, I can't blame you. Everyone loves to fuck Mewtwo. Howevuh, you're hoggin' the guy all to yourself, like always. And besides," trailed off the blue bird, his hand then suddenly palming Fox's rounded butt really hardly, and said hand now squeezing his leader's furry butt quite strongly. "It's not his fine ass that I want right now, you idiot. It's yours..."

Hearing him say that instantly made Fox stop his rough humping movements, which unfortunately angered Mewtwo immensely. "Say what?" then asked the fox, his face looking kind of stunned about his friend's blunt sounding words. Forcefully, Falco then grabbed Fox's body, aggressively pulled him away and from out of Mewtwo, and then bent the complaining fox right over the small wooden desk. "Dude, are you serious right now- Ah! Oh, g-geez...!" were Fox's somewhat interrupted words, the grunting mammal now feeling his own brash comrade beginning to roughly fuck his tight anus basically without his consent to even do so. "Fuck...! I hate t-that I actually k-kind of like this..." grumbled Fox, his body eventually relaxing as he was merely forced to take his close friend's thick dick deep inside of his round ass like a bitch.

"You've got a **super** fat ass, Fox," growled out Falco, later slapping Fox's left butt cheek and increasing his steady humping speed tenfold. "And it f-feels **so** good finally fuckin' it, too...!" The bird creature's tight grip on the groaning fox's furry hips soon became much more tighter feeling overtime, as well.

Seeing Mewtwo shaking his thick bottom around now, basically beckoning for anybody to just take him, Lucario hurriedly approached over to the manmade Pokémon, firmly grabbed onto his broad hips, inserted his hardened penis inside of Mewtwo's butthole with force, and then quickly started to violently plow against of his friend's gloriously soft feeling booty with absolute gusto. "Fuuuuuck...!" loudly moaned Lucario as he smacked Mewtwo's thick buttocks four times straight, his fiercely bucking hips showing the groaning Pokémon absolutely no mercy whatsoever.

At the moment, Toon Link was now fucking Yoshi from the back, Greninja was on all fours while getting fucked by Duck Hunt Dog, and Charizard just kept on licking DHD's ass as the dog joyfully continued to roughly rut the frog-like creature almost way too excitedly. They all kept this up for several hours, but thankfully none of them were caught in the act. After everything was finally over, they all just cleaned up the place and left from out of the office.

Sadly enough, though, Luigi was still stuck with a confusing and broken outlet for only **himself** to somehow deal with. Poor guy...

 **The End!**

 _ **Hey, thank you for reading! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.**_


	4. A Boy And His Random Visit

_**[Disclaimer] I don't own... ANYTHING, as usual XP**_

 ** _[Author's Note] Um, I'm sorry about any typos and other writing errors!_**

 **(Chapter Four - A Boy And His Random Visit)**

Toon Link and the gang all went camping just recently, and the past few days of this camping trip experience of theirs has been filled with nothing but sex and fucking pretty much. The crew was very, very far away from the "Smash Stadium", and their three camping tents were all set near a beautiful rushing river bank. For the past few days or so, the large group of friends walked around naked, swam around in the water, ate plenty of food, and very occasionally fucked each other like wild animals simply whenever they wanted to. Life just couldn't feel any more perfect for any of them these past few days quite honestly, or so they thought.

Bright and early in the morning, a naked Toon Link woke up and walked from out of his large tent. Just like he thought, everybody else was currently up and awake at the moment, and seeing all of his close friend's nude bodies immediately made the young sailor feel much more alive than ever. Toon Link saw Fox simply talking to Falco, Yoshi lovingly fucking Lucario's huge booty from the back near a tree stump, Mewtwo bouncing himself down on top of Charizard's huge dick hard near one of the other tents, and not to mention Greninja wildly fucking Duck Hunt Dog's plump butt from the back near the rushing river bank that was not so far away at all, as well.

"Aw, yes, such a wonderful morning today," laughed out Toon Link, casually walking over towards both Fox and Falco. "Hey there, you two," soon spoke the young blonde with a smile, afterwards giving Fox's bubbled ass a very hearty feeling smack with his right hand.

"Oh!" uttered out Fox, laughing now. "Glad to see you finally awake now, Toon. You missed everything, man."

"Really?" asked the warrior, now getting down onto both of his knees and using his own two hands to playfully shake around both of Fox's furry, round shaped butt cheeks. "What'd I miss, then? I figured that I slept way too long."

"That's what you get for stayin' up all night long and fuckin' like rabbits until sunrise," spoke Falco while folding his arms. "And by the way, you didn't miss shit. Fox here is just messin' with you, kid."

"Yeah, what a way to kill the fun there, you idiot," voiced out Fox, now feeling his left buttock receive a really firm spank from Toon Link's own hand himself. "Ouch! Man, that hurts so good...!"

The cat eyed boy then strongly pulled Fox McCloud's furry ass cheeks apart, and seconds later soon started to prod his wet tongue deep inside of the now moaning mammal's twitching anus. Toon Link shook his head against of Fox's round shaped butt from time to time, he kissed his asshole, he sniffed his asshole, and aside from repeatedly tonguing the furry creature's really delicious tasting pucker, the young swordsman would occasionally suck very, very hardly on Fox's tight butthole as he shamelessly serviced his brown furred friend's fairly big bottom.

"Oh, f-fuck...!" groaned Fox, the leader of Star Fox now calmly stroking his own huge dick with his left hand while Toon Link continued to make out with his ass like a complete freak.

"Shit, just lookin' around at everyone here fuckin' like this is really making ME want to get some ass myself now," bluntly spoke Falco, now strongly jerking off his own thick penis, as well. "Fox, turn that fat ass of yours around for me, will ya? I need some release here."

After hearing Falco say that, Toon Link quickly popped his wet mouth from off of Fox's anus. "You know something?" then asked the smiling, young sailor. "I always see you fucking Fox's juicy butt all of the time, but I haven't ever seen Fox fuck **YOU** up the ass for a change, Falco. Come on, you! Let your leader Fox turn you around for once! I want to watch you guys, too!"

"Mm, I love the sound of THAT shit right there!" happily voiced out Fox with a chummy looking smirk on his muzzle. "Come on, bitch, turn that blue ass around for me. Hurry up, man, I don't have all day, you know?" chuckled the green eyed mammal, now waiting for his brash comrade to react here.

"I'm so horny that I don't even care right now," plainly spoke Falco, the blue feathered falcon now turning himself around and getting down on all fours, the bending over bird now simply waiting to be mounted and ravaged from behind like mad. "I'm gettin' the feelin' that I am going to regret this shit latuh, though..."

"Fuck, just look at this big and blue booty, Toon Link!" howled Fox with a purr, strongly smacking Falco on his ass moments later. "That's my ass to claim! All mine, baby!" excitedly said Fox, now hunching himself right over Falco's decently built body.

The blonde haired swordsman then sat his butt down on the grass covered ground, already starting to jerk himself off now. "Yeah! Get it good, too, Fox! Wreck his feathery ass! Ha, ha!"

"Oh, just hurry up and-"

Fox then suddenly spanked Falco's left and right butt cheek just to shut him up, both of the anthropomorphic bird's soft ass cheeks slightly jiggling now. "Shut up, Falco!" yelled out Fox, afterwards shoving his large phallus deep inside of the now loudly moaning bird's very tight feeling asshole. Fox McCloud then started to violently fuck Falco's taut, yet still rippling around booty super hardly, both of the furry leader's hands now firmly gripping on his noisily wailing comrade's hips as he continued to forcefully fuck him like a bitch.

Now watching both Fox and Falco's rounded ass cheeks jiggling around as they roughly fucked, and also how Fox's large balls sexily hung down and continuously collided up against of Falco's own swollen looking testicals, was most certainly good enough "material" to really get Toon Link going here.

"D-damn, your dick is fuckin' h-huge...!" loudly grunted Falco in pleasure, which only made Fox McCloud start to thrust much more harder inside of his jiggling, tight ass.

"Fuck yeah," chuckled back Fox with a slight moan, the aggressively pelvic thrusting fox creature firmly smacking Falco's right ass cheek hard immediately after saying those words. "And y-you like it, too, don't you? Mmmmm...! This is one TIGHT fucking ASS! F-FUCK!"

Eventually, both Yoshi and Lucario walked over towards the three males. "Hey, you two! How are you guys today?" kindly asked Toon Link, looking at both the green dinosaur and the aura wielding Pokémon.

"Aw, we're doing very much okay, Toon! Thank you for asking us," cheerfully answered Yoshi, now looking over at both Falco and Fox. "And speaking of doing okay... Fox **sure** is pounding Falco good, huh?" then asked the happy reptile, giggling afterwards.

"He's fucking the shit out of him..." deeply spoke out Lucario, instantly feeling very hot and bothered all over again.

The cat eyed swordsman chuckled before playfully speaking out, "Hmm, kind of like how Yoshi did you just a while ago, huh? I saw you two lovebirds over by that tree stump fucking like rabbits, you know! Ha, ha!"

Lucario then slowly turned himself around now, the aura wielder teasingly showing off his very big, furry, and incredibly soft feeling bottom. Swishing his tail around a little bit, and also shaking his fat ass from left to right somewhat slightly, Lucario soon said in his usual deep sounding voice, "Yeah, Yoshi did me pretty good, I must say. I was busy meditating at the time, and HE just skipped over to me without even saying a single word and suddenly began to pound my ass."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing or something," laughed the blonde boy, now jumping up on his feet.

"No, I quite liked it. I liked it a lot, actually..." expressed Lucario, still sexily shaking his really big booty around.

Yoshi gave Lucario's left buttock a very firm squeeze and slap right before giggling out, "I'm sorry, but I just can't help myself sometimes. You're SO attractive, you know?"

Toon Link walked behind of Lucario, sharply slapped both of the furry Pokémon's thick butt cheeks twice, grabbed onto his shoulders, and then strongly plunged his large penis straight inside of Lucario's hot, tight feeling asshole. "Oh, fuck yeah!" breathed out Toon Link with a wide smile on his cute face, closing both of his green colored eyes shut as he quickly began to harshly crash his crotch steadily up against of Lucario's round shaped, jiggling, and wondrously soft feeling booty cheeks. "Mmmmm, yeeeeaaaaahhhhh...! F-fuck, your a-ass feels SO FUCKING DAMN GOOD!"

Bending his knees now, Lucario simply closed his eyes shut tightly as he happily endured this beyond brutal fucking that his big butt was now viciously receiving from the horny warrior. "Fuck that fat ass, c-child. Ah...! O-oh, yes, that's it," deeply growled the aura wielding Pokémon, then suddenly feeling the blonde haired swordsman roughly smack him straight on his right jiggling buttock, which merely only made Lucario continue to groan out in pleasure so very loudly afterwards.

Merely thanks to everyone here being so very lost in lust at the moment, none of them even noticed, or heard, the three huge Arwings that just recently landed right near their camping site. General Pepper, Peppy Hare, and also Slippy Toad then soon enough walked right over towards Fox McCloud and everyone else.

"Fuck you! WHAT the FUCKING...! FUCK! Who the FUCK?! Fuck this fucking- HOW did you two fucking... fucks...! FUCK!" screamed Peppy Hare, jumping up into the air slightly after he finished yelling all of that out.

After busting his nut deep inside of Falco's tight anus, Fox then turned his head around and looked at his fellow crew. "Oh, u-uh...? H-hey there, guys. What's up?"

"Fox, WHAT the FUCK!?" hollered Peppy, trying his best not to stare at Fox's round shaped butt for too long, but doing it anyway.

Fox then smirked at the hare. "Peppy... you **know** that you want to join in with us, man."

"Say what?! Guys, can you believe what..." were Peppy's words, but stopping rather short when he then noticed Slippy dry humping Yoshi from the back and General Pepper staring in complete awe at Mewtwo's large, rippling ass getting pounded super hardly by Charizard himself. "Um, g-guys...?" whimpered the nervous acting hare, now looking right back at Fox's furry ass; McCloud was now steadily fucking Falco's taut butthole again, as well.

"Peppy... stop playing around here, man," plainly said Fox, still looking at Peppy with a smirk on his muzzle as Falco soon began to groan somewhat loudly again.

"..."

And simply about five minutes later, an all-out orgy was basically going on as of right now. Each of the stark naked "Star Fox" members were all lined up side by side of each other, every member of the team being **so** close to the other person beside of themselves that their own sides were touching against of one another's continuously. General Pepper was on the far left, Falco was next to Pepper, Fox was next to Falco, Peppy was next to Fox, and Slippy was right next to Peppy. The small group of anthropomorphic space animals were all currently busy doggy-style pounding the hot feeling assholes of certain creatures here, as well. General Pepper was fucking Duck Hunt Dog, Falco Lombardi was fucking Greninja, Fox McCloud was fucking Mewtwo, Peppy Hare was fucking Lucario, and Slippy Toad was fucking Yoshi.

"This amazingly soft feeling d-dog has such a fat booty on him...!" grunted General Pepper as he then gave DHD's jiggling bottom a very rough smack with his right paw. "Doing this s-shit sure makes me feel back y-young again, too!"

"Oh, fuck. This is one tight ass that you've got here, Gren! I mean, I can't seem to evuh stretch it out no mattuh **how** hard that I usually fuck it, you know! Geez, I feel like I'm gonna bust at any fuckin' m-moment now!" growled Falco, the ace pilot now bucking his hips even faster up against of the loudly groaning Pokémon's thick, bouncing ass cheeks.

"And speaking of busting deep inside, man, I think that I'm about to explode pretty damn s-soon, too!" deeply moaned Fox moments later, the team leader's voice sounding so very lost in purely erotic pleasure at the moment. "O-oohhhh, yeaaahhhh...! Mm, fuck yeah, baby! T-take my fucking big dick DEEP in that fat ass of yours, you perfectly sexy bitch!" throatily laughed out Fox as he then firmly spanked Mewtwo right on his huge, soft, rippling butt with such aggressive passion.

"Why, I haven't fucked an ass this round, big, and amazing since your very own father James McCloud himself, Fox! WOOOOOOO-WEE! It's been far fuckin' too long for me, yawl! H-holy SHIT!" happily screamed out the heavily panting Peppy Hare, the much older man continuously moving his hips back and forth at an alarmingly fast looking pace for somebody his old age. Fox was about to say something very witty sounding right back to Peppy after hearing the old man yelling all of that, but he instead just decided to slap Peppy really hardly on his left wobbling butt cheek, Fox's powerful hip thrusting actions still keeping such perfect looking tempo and rhythm, mind you.

"T-this butt... it's S-SO BIG! And I'm a-actually fucking it, too?! I c-can't believe what's all even happening right now! I've n-n-never seen such a big, h-huge, fat booty like this before...! It is s-s-so soft! S-so big! F-FUUUCK!" dreamily moaned Slippy, the really horny toad then roughly spanking both of Yoshi's very own thick, juicy looking ass cheeks as he anxiously continued to strongly ram up against of the perky and ever giggling dinosaur's jiggling, soft, and deliciously round shaped booty.

The wonderfully loud sounds of flesh to flesh collision, foul cursing, heavy testicles slapping against of each other, rough ass smacking, and pretty much everything else that is sexual arousing was sounding off so darn beautifully straight into the fresh and morning time air.

"Man, just look at ALL of their sexy looking asses jiggling all over the place like that! Well, today is sure going to be a great one! Eh, Charizard?" then asked Toon Link, looking up at the fire type Pokémon with a charming grin on his cute face. Charizard said nothing back to him at first, but he **did** try his best to give the sailing swordsman a "thumbs up" sign with his left hand.

Many hours later, the bright looking moon currently lighting up the beautiful nighttime sky now, some carnal fucking was **still** going on around the all male group's camping area. Close by the crackling camp fire, Peppy Hare was bent over on all fours with his big butt hiked up high into the air, and Fox McCloud himself was down on his two knees right behind of his much older crew member, the well-endowed vulpine steadily fucking the groaning hare's furry, soft, impressively round shaped, jiggling, fat ass **hard** as he kept a very firm grip on both of Peppy's hips.

After roughly smacking Peppy Hare's wobbling booty with his right hand five times consecutively, Fox continued to loudly pant hot breaths of air as he then eventually spoke to his comrade, "G-geez, I just can't stop plowing you like this, Peppy! F-fuck, your ass feels so good! And t-tight...! So warm, t-too! A-aw, shit!"

Falco was also aggressively fucking Slippy's bubbly looking behind right next to Fox, as well. While doing so, Falco suddenly reached his arm over to firmly give Fox a really hard feeling spank on his jiggling and plump booty, seconds later both the brown furred fox and the blue feathered falcon then rapidly beginning to increase their own intense looking, violent seeming, hip bucking speed. The sounds of crickets singing, hard thrusting pelvises firmly smashing up against of soft ass cheeks continuously, loud moaning sounds, hefty balls slapping against of tender flesh, and just about everything else lewd sounding coupled with the gentle breezes of warm feeling air just made everything seem even that much more majestic this very night.

Everything just felt so... perfect tonight.

"You know s-s-something? I'm getting a strange feeling t-that seeing my own team members wildly fucking one another might be an e-e-everyday thing from now on. Is that... o-okay?" soon asked General Pepper as he looked over at Toon Link, the dog commander simply sitting down on his furry ass as Mewtwo was hungrily sucking on the dog leader's large sized dick in a rather enthusiastic-like manner at the moment.

And with the extremely lovely looking scenery of Duck Hunt Dog happily fucking Greninja's meaty butt from the back, Charizard brutally fucking Mewtwo's thick booty from behind as the legendary Pokémon continued to strongly suck off General Pepper's massive cock, Yoshi energetically bouncing his stunningly fat ass right down on top of Toon Link's own fairly big penis, and also Lucario sexily shaking his huge, jiggling bottom straight against of the green dinosaur's sloppily licking face, the blonde haired sailor eventually looked on over at the groaning General Pepper with a seemingly super wide smile on his adorably cute face.

"Y-yeah...! They're ALL g-going to be fucking each other like crazy inside of the Great Fox all of the time n-n-now, Mr. General Pepper. Seriously, I can a-almost guarantee you that one!" dreamily uttered out the blonde haired, cat eyed swordsman with a pleasured struggle in his innocent sounding voice, Toon Link then starting to aggressively thrust his hips upwards now, the smiling boy's sweaty pelvis soon perfectly matching Yoshi's own wild pace as the two lovers desperately continued to fuck one another in such perfect unison and sensual rhythm.

Boy, that's just crazy, am I right? Oh, I don't know. Who even cares, anyway?

 **The End!**

 _ **Thanks a bundle for reading, I guess! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s) ^_^.**_


	5. A Boy's Happy Ending

_**[Disclaimer] Hey, I don't own anything! So... y-yeah?**_

 _ **[Author's Note] I'm so sorry about any typos and other writing errors, okay? Screw this dumb story, anyway X3**_

 **(Chapter Five - A Boy's Happy Ending)**

After almost a full year of keeping this little secret away from everyone inside of the "Smash Mansion/Stadium", it finally seemed as though Toon Link's kinky group of friends now completely filled up with more than willing members. This club now consisted of Toon Link, Yoshi, Mewtwo, Lucario, Greninja, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Charizard, Pikachu, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Duck Hunt Dog, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ganondorf, Sonic the Hedgehog, Lucas, Young Link, and also the Villager himself. However, very special guests were brought over to the Smash Stadium tonight, those special guests being Miles "Tails" Prower, Klonoa, and the legendary Hu-Man in his "Lizard-Man" form to be exact.

Thankfully for tonight, though, Toon Link and his friends had the entire stadium ALL to themselves. Why? Because all of the females of "Smash" all left together on Princess Daisy's huge cruise ship, and the rest of all the other guys have been left hours ago on an epic journey to fight against of Master and Crazy Hand's sudden and terribly evil plan or something like that. Walking from out of the kitchen and back inside of the front room now, the blonde haired sailor was once again greeted with the beautifully debauched atmosphere that he usually, and always, enjoyed so darn much.

Yoshi was by a wall fucking Lizard-Man from the back. Diddy Kong was making out with Lucario while wildly rutting Duck Hunt Dog from behind. Sonic was quickly pounding Klonoa **hard** from the back while his close pal, Tails, anxiously watched him doing it. Falco had Fox bent right over one of the couches as he brutally continued to ram his thick dick deep inside of his moaning and furry leader's round shaped, jiggling, and **so** very soft feeling buttocks. Pikachu was happily rutting away at Mewtwo's perfectly fat ass while cutely clinging onto the manmade Pokémon's extremely large looking booty cheeks. Bowser Jr. was crazily licking and sucking really hard on Charizard's puckering asshole. The ever smiling Villager was savagely fucking Greninja from behind right in the middle of the front room. And lastly, Ganondorf was taking Bowser aggressively hard in the "doggy style" position, the great "King of Evil" himself continuously smacking Bowser's humongous, scaly, and rippling ass viciously hard as he cruelly dominated the king of the koopas by force. All of the guys have been perversely screwing around with one another for almost three hours straight now, and they were all also showing no signs of stopping any of these really naughty activities with each other any time soon whatsoever.

"So, how does your girl honestly feel about you liking taking dick up your plump little ass MORE than actually giving up some pipe, eh?" chuckled out Sonic to Klonoa, the pelvic bucking hedgehog's slim hips suddenly increasing in rapid speed.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm...! Oooohhhhhhh...!" was all that Klonoa managed to get out, and afterwards feeling Sonic sharply smacking him hard across of his right wobbling butt cheek. "O-oooo!"

"Fuck, I seriously love looking a-at this fat, round booty of yours jiggle all around like this, Klonoa!" carelessly admitted the blue blur with a smile, yet again spanking Klonoa's rounded, soft, and really cute looking bottom very hardly with his left hand. "Why, I can fuck y-your ass all day, dude! O-oh, YEAH!" then loudly howled Sonic, the humping hedgehog's breathing now beginning to get even heavier by the second.

"He's so cute..." quietly whispered Tails, the two tailed fox now gently grabbing onto Klonoa's drooling face before deeply tongue kissing the young cabbit's amazingly soft feeling lips for probably the 1000th or so time once again.

"G-get that ass, Falco! Come on...!" deeply moaned Fox with his muzzle shoved in-between of the couch cushions.

"Shut up," growled back Falco as he then slapped Fox's left bubbled ass cheek with his own right and slightly curved sideways hand, the groaning bird creature soon busting his nut deep inside of his furry mate's tight feeling anus mere moments later.

"Mind if I go faster now, Liz?" kindly asked Yoshi with a cute sounding giggle, and afterwards noticing Lizard-Man now giving him a happy nod of approval. "Oh, okay then!" happily hummed out the green dinosaur, Yoshi now fucking Lizard-Man's bubbled, scaly, yet surprising soft feeling booty like a completely wild animal.

"Mm...! This s-small creature sure moves very f-fast, I must say..." deeply growled Mewtwo, now feeling his own strong orgasm rapidly approaching even closer by the second.

Diddy Kong then slowly pulled away from Lucario's kissing mouth, a super thick string of saliva still connecting their lips together. The monkey joyfully continued to brutally pound against of the happy dog's wobbling, round shaped butt with all of his strength, and Diddy's amazing thrusting speed was merely only getting faster by the second. "Yeah, that's it, Diddy...! Fuck him!" breathed out Lucario, his paw quickly giving one of DHD's plump booty cheeks a really sharp feeling spank before beginning to jerk himself off as he lustfully stared at the two horny animals fucking one another.

"You're taking this big dick like a complete bitch, aren't you? You're always my bitch and you better fucking remember that," teased Ganon as he painfully smacked Bower's humongous looking ass again, the King of Evil's violent thrusts only becoming even stronger and harder over time. Bowser just let out a pleased sounding growling noise right after when Ganondorf spoke those blunt sounding words to him, as well.

Now standing around while listening to all of the talking, cussing, moaning, spanking, and yelling in absolute sexual pleasure, Toon Link could only smile a really wide smile before calmly saying to himself, "Life just couldn't be any better for me, I swear..."

* * *

Fast forward to sometime during the very early morning hours, inside of Toon Link's room besides himself was Lucas, Young Link, Fox, Falco, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Yoshi, Mewtwo, and lastly Lucario. Toon Link, Young Link, and Lucas all drank a special potion just recently, too. This potion was called "The Potion of Thicc", and it did exactly what it sounded like it did. This super rare elixir, which was indeed made by both Ashley the witch and Maple the witch, would flawlessly able any male of any kind to grace quite the womanly and sexy charm. So now, each of the human boys' bodies showed off thicker thighs, broader and more femininely curvy hips, softer skin overall, and not to mention much more rounded, thicker, and fatter looking asses, as well. Toon, Lucas, and Youngster all totally fell in **love** with this mystical potion, and their anthropomorphic friends really loved seeing them in their currently new forms; the blonde children could easily turn back to normal at any given point, though, mind you.

At the moment here, Donkey Kong was strongly fucking Bowser's giant ass, Falco was pounding deep inside of Fox's jiggling booty as his vulpine leader comfortably sat down on top of his lap, Toon Link was ramming against of Yoshi's big butt from behind, Young Link was deeply penetrating Mewtwo hard also from behind, and Lucas was happily plowing inside of Lucario's tight butthole in the missionary position, which wonderfully gave everyone a super sexy looking view of his own ass cheeks wobbling all over the place, by the way.

Though Bowser rested right on top of DK as the wild acting gorilla was completely making him his own personal bitch, Donkey Kong effortlessly shrugged off the king of the koopa's extremely massive weight somehow. Donkey Kong had both of his strong arms around of Bowser's spiked shell as he brutally rutted King Koopa's giant behind like a beast, but the moaning, muscled primate would always make sure to keep his long arms carefully in-between of the fire breathing koopa's deadly spikes as he crazily fucked him like this, and that he sure did.

After a while, both Bowser and Donkey Kong then started to "kiss" one another again, but their kisses always and honestly seemed much more like seemingly violent licks, bites, and just drooling all over each other's faces like horny maniacs. Overtime, however, their sloppily wet mouths would occasionally join together to exchange a few deep kisses, and goodness gracious, their kisses were most definitely deep looking **and** sounding at that. While Fox and Falco were passionately fucking, and were ardently kissing, on top of Toon Link's extremely comfy bed, everybody else was simply doing their own sexual business down on the wooden floor of the somewhat large bedroom.

"Y-you're so soft, Yoshi...! Your ass is t-the truth, you know that?" chuckled out Toon, his now womanly hips still merrily bucking against of the green dinosaur's bouncing booty cheeks like a tyrant. "I love y-you so much!" soon grunted out the sailing boy with his cat-like eyes closed now, his curved hips also starting to move even faster than ever before.

"Aw, Link, y-you're making me blush so much r-right now...! Hmm, hmm..." lovingly giggled Yoshi with his eyes closed, the happy dinosaur simply just resting down on the floor with his fat ass lifted up high in the air as his close, human friend eagerly continued to fuck him completely senseless; Toon Link also violently spanked Yoshi's round shaped, rippling booty practically nonstop as he strongly fucked him, as well.

"Damn! Can't you fucking move any faster than this, Falco? Come on now, old man! Who are you, Peppy or something?" smugly said Fox as he suddenly broke up their sloppy chain of tongue kisses, then immediately feeling Falco firmly slapping his right plump ass cheek while also starting to thrust his hips upwards much more faster than before. "Oh, y-yeah...! There we go! That's b-better!"

After aggressively smacking Fox's jiggling, soft, and round shaped booty with both of his hands now, Falco eventually voiced back to his quietly moaning leader, "Geez, you're always complainin', Fox. I mean, we sleep in the same fuckin' bed these days, and you **KNOW** that I fuck you silly almost every night, too! And yet, you still have some shit to say to me, huh? Oh, well...! I guess I just have to keep on fucking this big, soft, furry ass of yours then, eh? Heh! Well, fine by me!"

"Yeah, now that's what I like to hear...!" moaned back Fox McCloud, again feeling his own right buttock getting spanked roughly hard before Falco hugged Fox's furry body even tighter now as he then soon increased his overall thrusting speed and hip bucking power; the two space animals also started to deeply make out with each other again, as well.

"I'm in Heaven, a-aren't I?" deeply groaned Young Link with a silly looking grin on his face, the young swordsman obviously lost in surreal feeling sexual pleasure. "S-shit...! You're just so p-perfect! A-all of this is just t-too... a-amazing!" then spoke the Kokiri boy, afterwards smacking Mewtwo's very large bottom super harshly a couple of times as he continued to smash against of the long tailed creature's bubbled ass.

"You're too slow! Move faster, human!" then demanded Mewtwo, his deep and harsh tone of voice only turning on Young Link all the more as the young, long eared, big butt warrior desperately continued to fuck the manmade Pokémon's huge, soft booty like a wild rabbit in heat.

"We should really hurry this up, e-everyone. It's a-almost time for the Smash battles to start," deeply growled Lucario, the aura Pokémon then groaning in pleasure right afterwards.

"We **are** having a smash battle r-right now, so please be quiet!" wittily grunted out Lucas with his blue eyes tightly closed, the curvy boy now biting his bottom lip as he then began to buck his broad looking hips much faster by each and every passing second.

They all knew that anybody close by Toon Link's bedroom could most likely easily hear just what was happening right now, but at this current point in time? Well, none of them really even cared about being found out anymore at all. Like, AT ALL, honestly. About an hour later, everyone was now finally finished screwing around with one another. Each of the guys, the ones who actually wear clothes that is, were also all back dressed up again.

"Ha, ha! Look at your butt, Youngster!" laughed the green eyed swordsman, spanking Young Link's juicy looking bottom with his left hand before firmly gripping his friend's soft, bubbly buttock. "It's so thick! Geez, it can barely even fit inside of your green colored booty shorts now, too. I mean, with your butt crack always showing and everything? Gosh, how embarrassing."

"Oh, shut up! These are NOT booty shorts, you idiot!" nervously shouted back a blushing Young Link, quickly slapping Toon Link's hand away as he spoke those words. "A-and besides, look who's talking, fat ass! Your butt is pretty damn big now, as well! It's fucking huge! And the same goes for Lucas, too! It's not just me here...!"

"Come on, you guys, stop with the flirting," said Fox with a chuckle as he then began to walk from out of the bedroom along with everyone else. "Save it for later. We have some ass to kick!"

And with that, everybody was now finally gone. Well, all except for Toon Link and Young Link, that is. After staring at one another for a few awkward seconds, the blue eyed warrior quickly turned his curvy body around, bent his knees slightly, pulled down his tight-fitting shorts with quite a struggle, and then turned his head around to face Toon as he then shyly spoke to his close friend, "P-please, just make this one quick before we go, a-alright? Hurry it up, Toon...! This is killing me!"

"Aw," voiced the cute sailor, now pulling down his own white tights right below of his two meaty bum cheeks and letting his rather large looking dick spring free. "You sound like you really need this, Youngster. I like that," lowly uttered the young boy, seconds later roughly slapping Young Link's jiggling, big ass before strongly spreading apart both of his cushy, rounded ass cheeks.

"I d-do need it...! Just hurry up, already- AH!" were Young Link's interrupted words, the Kokiri child now feeling Toon Link beginning to wildly thrust his pelvis up against of his own ass, the cat eyed sailor soon getting himself a very steady grip on Young Link's broad hips as Toon aggressively fucked Youngster's feminine looking, wobbling, fat booty like he really meant it.

"Oh, y-yes!" happily moaned Toon Link, the boy not being able to stop himself from giving Young Link's big, tight butt yet another hearty feeling smack with his right hand. "Just look at this thick ass jiggle against of my dick...! Oh, yeah, this is SO awesome!" then wailed the blonde sailor, Toon's curvaceous hips dramatically speeding up by the second, and his meaty butt cheeks sexily shaking all around as he happily continued to work his girly hips like a well-oiled machine.

"Eh...! N-not so darn rough, dammit! Gosh, you're j-just like Saria, you know that!" cutely groaned Young Link, the big bottom swordsman simply taking Toon Link's cock straight up his own tight feeling asshole like a genuine bitch.

"Shut up," calmly retorted back Toon Link as he violently continued to fuck his best friend's jiggling booty, afterwards even slapping Young Link's big butt yet again just for good measure.

Many moments later, the young sailor soon enough felt his orgasm suddenly approaching closer than ever. After roughly pounding inside of his cutely moaning friend's tight butthole five more times with genuine force, Toon Link once again unloaded his thick seed deep inside of Young Link's rounded, soft, fat ass. "A-ah, fuck...!" breathed out the green eyed boy, giving his best friend's plump booty a very sharp slap with his right hand before slowly pulling his sperm dripping dick from out of Youngster's tight, bubbled ass.

"Damn, that felt so good," moaned Young Link with a wide smile on his chubby-like face, not to mention also shaking his jiggling butt around for about a second or two. "T-these potions are fucking amazing, you know? They give us thicker thighs, actual curvy hips, much bigger butts...! It honestly just makes butt fucking a whole lot more awesome for us!"

"Agreed!" happily spoke back Toon Link. "However, unlike us, Yoshi and all the others never needed the body enhancement potion from the start. They are all just naturally blessed with super big booties and stupidly sexy bodies in general. Damn those lucky creatures! Ha, hah."

"Good point there," said Young Link, the curvy boy now standing back straight upwards while facing his slightly shorter friend once again. "And we fuck the shit out of those big booties of theirs on a daily basis, too! And not to mention each other's, as well," then laughed out Youngster, blushing a little bit when he expressed those naughty words.

"Mm, and speaking of which," flirtatiously spoke Toon Link as he slowly turned his girly body around, the cutesy boy now starting to teasingly shake around his round, thick, jiggling buttocks straight in Young Link's own direction of sight. "Being a little late shouldn't really matter all that much, right? So, you want to fuck my helpless little booty senseless now? Kind of like how you did Kamek a few days back? Ha, ha, hah!"

Young Link then hurriedly approached Toon Link and dropped down onto both of his knees, the horny Kokiri immediately beginning to motorboat and snuffle the giggling sailor's meaty butt cheeks while also squeezing, and shaking, his cute friend's plush ass meat against of his own face with his hands.

"Oh, hello there!" giggled Toon, soon feeling Youngster starting to strongly lick up and down his ass crack now.

After spreading apart Toon Link's massive, soft butt cheeks with his slightly rough feeling hands now, Young Link lewdly spat on his friend's winking asshole before speaking to his somewhat girly acting best friend, "Fuck, there is SO much butt getting in the way of your tasty anus here, Toon...! I love it, though." Young Link then roughly spanked Toon Link's bubbly ass cheeks four times straight, afterwards simply giving each soft cheek of the cat eyed boy's fat bottom a playful and very firm feeling kiss. "And by the way, cutie, there is **nothing** 'little' about this huge butt of yours at all! It's so big, soft and beautiful! Why, I just want to FUCK it all damn day, I tell you!" honestly voiced Young Link quite loudly, the youthful warrior then suddenly starting to anxiously tongue-fuck Toon's anus with such genuine authority and without shame of any sort.

Now trying his best not to moan so much, Toon Link laughed before speaking back to his ass eating friend, "Well, then do it, Youngster. Butt rape me as m-much as you please, o-okay? G-gosh, your tongue feels s-s-so good right now...!"

Many moments later, Young Link randomly smacked Toon right on his jiggling ass, jumped up on his feet, leaned the shorter boy over a little bit, slapped his adorable friend's big butt even harder once again, forcefully shoved his thick penis deep inside of Toon Link's tight butthole, firmly gripped the girlish boy by his sexily curvaceous hips, and then happily began to fuck his best friend's large, wobbling booty as hard as he possibly could.

"O-oohhhhh, fuck yeah...! That's fucking it, Y-Youngster! Fuck my b-big booty...! P-please!" naughtily moaned Toon Link as he slowly closed his green colored eyes shut tightly, the sailing swordsman soon bending his knees slightly more, as well.

Staring straight down at his moaning friend's large bottom just shaking to and fro as he fucked him **hard** from behind like a rabid dog, Young Link yet again sharply slapped Toon Link's perfectly bubbled ass before groaning out to the magically broad hipped boy, "Mm, h-hmm! Take my cock deep in your big, fat fucking ass, you bitch! Screw the Smash b-battles today! All I fucking care about today is pounding me some sexy booty all day long...! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Since the bedroom door was still wide open, which was thanks to Fox McCloud for forgetting to even close it on his way out, the two elf-like boys could have easily been caught fucking by somebody, anybody. However, for some odd reason, the mere thought of that actually happening only made both Young Link and Toon Link feel even that much more horny about the steamy situation here. And with that in mind, the girly male on girly male ass fucking only intensified overtime, of course.

Skip ahead about almost an hour later, however, both Toon Link and Young Link were now just passionately kissing one another, the each of them tightly holding each other in their own arms as they both steadily gave one another very wet sounding, deep, open-mouthed, tongue kisses. Young Link's extremely tight shorts and Toon Link's skintight tights were still down below their really fat asses, by the way. They both just never bothered to pull back up their own clothes, apparently. The two dreadfully girly looking swordfighters have been kissing each other for at least seventeen minutes straight now, both of the blonde haired boys seriously no longer even caring about the epic Smash battles that were currently happening right now whatsoever. After giving Young Link's soft, tight, big, bubble booty yet another strong feeling spank for probably the 57th time or so as they deeply kissed one another like this, Toon Link eventually then felt the blushing Kokiri boy gently pull his moist, smooth feeling lips away from his own now.

"Aw, what's the matter?" cutely asked the green eyed sailor as he giggled at the young boy, Toon's small hands still firmly squeezing and happily shaking around both of his best friend's taut, rounded, meaty looking ass cheeks like a pervert at the moment.

"M-must you **always** smack my ass like that? Like, really?" then asked Young Link, his adorably chubby face looking kind of irritated now, but eventually cracking a seemingly cute smile right afterwards. "Damn, my butt feels SO sore thanks to YOU, you little pervert."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me some more, you!" laughed back Toon Link, and yet again solidly smacking both of Young Link's big, jiggling, soft feeling butt cheeks as he then hurriedly started to lovingly make out with his blue eyed, blonde haired friend once again.

French kissing the giggling sailor right back almost too quickly, Young Link then also spanked Toon Link's own soft, huge, and fat looking booty cheeks a couple of times before simply beginning to grope on his best friend's amazingly plump rear-end, the Kokiri swordsman merely continuing to occasionally spank his green eyed friend's wobbly ass hard as they both continued to sloppily kiss each other so damn romantically, so darn desperately. The two very girly looking males ended up leaving the room soon enough, mind you.

By the way, many hours later after Luigi successfully won an intense fight against Marth, he victory dabbed for the on looking crowd of Smash fighters. Not many people approved of Luigi's bold choice of action, however. Zelda loved it, though. In fact, she dabbed along with Luigi, and Link just face palmed as he quietly whispered to himself, "Please, just kill me now, Din..."

 **The End!**

 _ **This chapter is terribly short, I know! And yeah, Toon Link is NOT the only human character in this story anymore, either! I just felt like giving this story a more... uh, concrete-like ending, I guess? Anyway, thank you for reading! And as always, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.**_


	6. Another Boy's Happy Ending I Guess

_**[Disclaimer] Hey, I don't own anything! So... shut it!**_

 _ **[Author's Note] I'm SO sorry about any typos and other writing errors, okay? Screw this stupid story, anyway XD**_

 **(Chapter Six - Another Boy's Happy Ending... I Guess)**

In the middle of a forest-like paradise, Toon Link and the crew have finally arrived at their destined area and immediately set up camp; everybody was also already anatomically correct as of right now, as well. The all male group consisted of Toon Link, Young Link, Lucas, Villager, Yoshi, Mewtwo, Lucario, Greninja, Charizard, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Duck Hunt Dog, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ganondorf, Sonic, and his pal Tails "Miles" Prower himself.

Toon Link, Young Link, Lucas, Villager, Sonic, and Tails have all also drank a very special potion just recently, too. This potion was called "The Potion of Thicc", and it did exactly what it sounded like it did. This super rare elixir, which was indeed made by both Ashley the witch and Maple the witch, would flawlessly able any male of any kind to grace quite the womanly and sexy charm. So now, each of the boys' bodies showed off thicker thighs, broader and more femininely curvy hips, softer skin overall, and not to mention much more rounded, thicker, and fatter looking asses, as well.

Toon, Lucas, Youngster, Tails, and Sonic all totally fell in **love** with this mystical potion, and their anthropomorphic friends always really loved seeing them in their currently new forms, as well. They all could easily turn back into their normal looking selves at any given point if they truly wanted to, though, mind you.

"This looks just like that one placed that we all camped at WAYS ago, doesn't it?" asked Toon with a smile on his cute looking face.

"Yeah, it sort of does, huh?" chuckled back Fox with a smirk.

"Well, this IS pretty close by that other place anyway, so go figure," then pointed out Falco, the blue falcon folding his arms across of his chest as he continuously looked around his surroundings.

Now looking kind of upset all of the sudden, Diddy scratched the back of his head before speaking out to all his friends, "Aw, I wasn't a part of the crew back then!"

"Well, you are now, so stop with your whining, Diddy!" fired back Bowser's son.

"Okay, okay! I get it. Gosh..." groaned back Diddy Kong as he held up both of his hands.

Duck Hunt Dog just barked a few times, and then cutely started to sniff around the ground while waggling his tail, and also his very big looking butt, back and forth very nonchalantly.

"The weather sure is warm out here, too. It feels so good!" happily chimed in Lucas with a bright looking smile.

"I'll say! It's a bit too hot for my own tastes, though," said Young Link as he then adjusted his tight-fitting shorts a little bit.

"Yep! And once we all travel to this special creek that Yoshi just found earlier, the water is going to feel SO DAMN GOOD on our bodies, man! I can already feel it, too!" were Fox's positive sounding words, the green eyed vulpine calmly sighing right afterwards.

"The creek is kind of far away from here, so we've got a whole lot of walking to do, you guys," explained Yoshi, sounding unusually happy like he always did.

After snapping his fingers together, Sonic then said out loudly, "Heh! That's fine by me! I can relax and just walk... I guess."

"I know that must be rather hard for YOU, Sonic," playfully laughed Tails, smiling at Sonic.

"Yeah, it kind of is, buddy!" easily admitted the blue hedgehog, chuckling now as he smirked right back at his very best friend.

Then suddenly, Ganondorf began to start taking off all of his clothes and armor, which quickly captured everybody's attention now. "Stripping, Ganon?" dumbly asked Toon Link, his face now looking somewhat frightened for whatever reason.

"Well, yes, you idiot," coldly answered back the tall, scary looking, Gerudo man. "There's really no point of wearing anything if we're all here to fuck, anyway. And besides, seeing fat asses all day long can really make wearing pants feel not so comfortable, you know, kid?" then spoke Ganon, now fully naked where he stood.

"That is a stupidly huge dick, man. Like... holy cow," chummily laughed Fox, his eyes just staring straight at Ganondorf's massive looking erection now.

"Damn straight," smugly spoke back Ganon as he stretched his toned body a little bit.

Everybody who was wearing clothes were now starting to take them from off of themselves, the each of them hurrying to get nude as soon as possible here. 'Asses! Fat, juicy asses everywhere! AND I can have them ALL! I'm in complete paradise!' joyously wailed Toon Link inside of his own mind, his cat-like eyes drifting across everyone's tempting looking bodies as he smiled widely like a freak. A few short moments later, everybody was now completely naked and totally clothes free.

"This feels so weird...! I mean, I know that I should be embarrassed or something, but...! I don't really feel that way at all for some reason," expressed Lucas, the young boy looking rather confused as he spoke those words.

"Well, good!" quickly said Toon Link with a grin. "There's **no** reason to feel ashamed, anyway."

"Says you, fat ass," fired back Young Link as he then sharply smacked Toon Link right on his left big buttock, thus making it sexily jiggle around for a bit.

"Yeah. I mean, this IS a natural part of the click, right?" asked Diddy Kong, simply getting a humble nod of agreement from Donkey Kong immediately afterwards.

"Gwah, har, har, har, har! Enough talk! Onwards toward victory!" then shouted Bowser, and rather randomly at that.

"Yeah!" squealed out Bowser Jr., the young koopa now running up ahead of everyone else.

"H-hey, Jr.! Wait up a minute, you!" yelled Diddy, but getting no results in the matter.

"Let's just go now, dammit..." quietly growled Mewtwo with an irritated look on his face, as usual.

"Agreed," simply said Lucario with a slight sigh in his freakishly deep sounding voice.

Eventually, everybody was now walking down the very wide trail straight through the forest, but Toon Link, Lucas, Young Link, and also Villager were all walking behind of everyone else right at the moment. The reason for this was merely obvious, honestly. "You're falling behind on purpose, aren't you, Lucas?" giggled the sailing swordsman to his blonde haired, cute, blushing friend.

After laughing kind of nervously sounding, Lucas bashfully said back to Toon Link, "Well, y-yeah, I guess so."

The four youthful friends just kept on eyeing everyone's very noticeable and deliciously jiggling around butts as the all male crew peacefully continued to proceed on forward ahead. "Smooth, furry, feathery, scaly, big booties everywhere! And I mean **everywhere** , you guys! Isn't this just... um, beautiful or something? I mean, look at this sight here! I'm SO glad to be standing back here right now!" happily blurted out Toon Link, and then afterwards feeling one of Youngster's slightly rough hands once again firmly slapping him square on his own bubbly, soft, and perfectly round shaped ass.

"Oh, fuck to the yeah on that one, pal!" instantly agreed a really happy sounding Young Link, the Kokori boy licking his lips wet as he lustfully gazed over at all of the others who were still in front of himself.

"Yeah, it sure is something else!" then said Lucas, the blonde boy also looking around in pure amazement.

With one of his arms around of Fox's body, the smug falcon's hand now tightly gripping on his fuzzy leader's right, plump buttock, Falco eventually began to speak out, "Hey, how much furthuh do we have to go here, eh?"

"Oh, not too much further, Falco," merrily responded back Yoshi as the green dinosaur turned his head around and winked at the blue feathered bird.

"Yeah, right..." grumbled Mewtwo, which only made Lucario laugh somewhat quietly at his friend's words.

"W-was Fox's ass always THAT big, you guys?" randomly asked Toon Link, which then immediately made his three other friends focus really hardly on the walking fox's jiggling, round shaped booty.

"His ass looks like two big and furry looking basketballs to me. I'm not too sure if he was always like that, though. I mean, he never drank that awesome potion to make himself magically thick like us, Sonic, and Tails, so..." were Young Link's words, his blue colored eyes still staring at Fox's big butt, and also soon seeing Falco suddenly smacking Fox **hard** right on his plump, soft, furry bottom.

"Y-yeah, something does look kind of different about him. I guess we all just never really paid attention to him like that up until recently, maybe? And speaking of butts," trailed off Lucas, his wondering eyes now looking right over towards Bowser himself. "Do you guys see Bowser over there? Isn't that just... intimidating?"

"Ooooh, that sexy looking ass jiggle, though! Mm, mm!" playfully spoke back Toon Link as he then suddenly, and also rather strongly, squeezed on both Youngster and Lucas' very big butt with his two small hands right before firmly slapping both of their wobbling, rounded, and super soft feeling ass cheeks quite a few times.

"Hurry up, you bunch of slow pokes!" loudly shouted Bowser Jr. within the distance, and seconds later then turning himself around and beginning to teasingly slap his own bubbled ass at them all.

"Wow! What a speedster, am I right? Yeah, give me a break," chuckled the blue hedgehog with his arms behind of his head.

"Uh, how long is he going to taunt us like that?" then asked Diddy Kong, his face blushing all of the sudden.

Bowser let out an angry sounding growl before deeply speaking out, "Oh, just leave it to me. I know what he wants right now."

"We should SAVE that kind of stuff for the creek, you idiot!" pointed out Mewtwo, the scarily powerful Pokémon now sounding angrier than ever.

"Aw, come on now, Mewtie! Just cut Bowser some slack, okay?" cutely tittered Yoshi.

"Humph...!" was the manmade Pokémon's quiet response back to the green, happy, big bottom having dinosaur.

Bowser then stood behind of Bowser Jr., got down on all fours, and soon started to strongly lick the young koopa's very rounded butt with his extremely thick tongue. King Koopa eventually closed both of his fiery red eyes and even started to deeply growl while he steadily licked away at his own son's puckering anus.

"Awwww, yeah...! That always feels SO good, Dad!" dreamily sighed Bowser Jr., the young koopa now starting to shake his bubble butt right against of Bowser's licking and sucking face.

"Whoa. We've come to a sudden stop now, folks!" chuckled Sonic, his eyes simply staring at Bowser and Bowser Jr. at the moment.

"Please, do not start any of this yet!" pleaded Mewtwo, but to no avail.

Donkey Kong slowly made his way over to Bowser, carefully stood behind of the giant koopa, and then strongly shoved his huge dick deep inside of Bowser's fat, extremely huge booty. After forcefully doing that, DK quickly began to rut Bowser very hard from behind with a proud smirk on his face, the strong primate's own large sized, rounded, soft, and brown furred ass cheeks jiggling all around as he brutally fucked his male mate.

"Oh, yeah...!" then gruffly moaned out Donkey Kong as he smacked Bowser's right ass cheek really hard before quickening his somewhat violent looking humping speed to its fullest degree.

"N-no! Not yet, you fools!" begged Mewtwo once again, but failing to get anyone's attention here.

Toon Link casually walked behind of Yoshi, tightly hugged him, skillfully positioned his rather large phallus right near Yoshi's tight anus, harshly jammed his cock deep inside of the green dinosaur's butthole, and then moaned super loudly as he soon began to desperately fuck the humming dinosaur's very thick, really soft feeling, and perfectly round shaped booty like a happy little rabbit.

"Oh, h-hello there!" cutely giggled Yoshi, and right afterwards feeling the sailor boy aggressively spanking his huge butt as the blonde warrior then suddenly increased his overall hip bucking speed ever so greatly, Toon also gritting his teeth together while moaning even louder now.

Lucas soon hurriedly walked over to Duck Hunt Dog, grabbed his juicy looking bottom very firmly, and then rather nonchalantly shoved his surprisingly well-endowed penis deep inside of the horny dog's asshole. "Oooh, m-man...! Phew!" already panted Lucas, the blonde haired boy then roughly slapping DHD's plump booty three times straight before beginning to wildly pound him hard from behind like an animal in heat.

"Hey, Falco!" loudly called out Fox, which quickly caught the blue bird's attention. Falco was then greeted with the stunning sight of Fox leaning up against of a tree while sticking his furry, round, juicy looking butt straight out towards himself. The horny vulpine then started to sexily shake his wobbly ass left and right before playfully speaking to his smug comrade, "You know that you want to, right? Ha, ha, ha. Well, come and get it, then!"

"Mm, mm, MM!" said Falco as he started to rub his hands together, the blue feathered falcon eventually walking on over towards his fuzzy leader and standing right behind of him now. Falco spanked Fox's right and left soft butt cheek viciously hard thrice with upwards and curved hands, the ace pilot later yelling out with extreme joy, "Fucking bitch! Ha, ha!" And with that, Falco then roughly started to pound deep inside of Fox's taut and hot anus like a madman, Falco also pulling on Fox's fluffy tail as he happily continued to viciously rail his furry, moaning leader's fat and tight ass with absolutely no regrets.

"Mm, f-fuck, man...! Oh, fuck!" pathetically groaned Fox, smiling while also drooling a little bit.

"Take it! Take it, baby!" moaned back Falco as he strongly spanked Fox's jiggling booty twice yet again.

"Diddy, can you please just stop everyone?" angrily asked Mewtwo, only to later notice the red cap wearing monkey crazily fucking Greninja **hard** from the back.

After staring at the lewd scene for almost a full minute straight, the legendary Pokémon soon slowly turned his attention over towards Sonic and Tails. He saw Tails lying down on his back with his two thick legs high up in the air, and he also saw Villager currently pounding the twin tailed fox really deep in his tight asshole as the smiling, magically transformed mayor showed no signs of stopping his missionary style fucking any time soon at all.

Looking right back at Mewtwo with a slight smile on his face, Sonic eventually voiced out to the big hipped Pokémon, "Just standing here waiting, man... with a dick... that's out for Harambe, of course!" Sonic finished his statement by snapping his fingers together and posing really fancily, by the way.

"You know what? Fuck it," uncaringly expressed Mewtwo, seconds later randomly bending Lucario over, spanking his big ass sharply, and then forcefully starting to fuck the aura wielder right inside of his fat, wobbling butt like a crazed and horny feeling rabbit.

"Oh, Mew...! Y-yes!" then loudly moaned Lucario, the big booty Pokémon growling ever so deeply afterwards, as well.

"Heh! Quitter..." chuckled the magically thick hedgehog, Sonic now lying himself down onto the ground as he then began to impatiently tap his finger in the soft feeling dirt.

After running straight passed Ganondorf who was busily fucking Charizard up the ass from the back, and everyone else who was currently screwing around with one another, Young Link eventually made his way over to Sonic, dropped down onto both of his knees, placed his calloused hands right on top of Sonic's girly looking body, rammed his thick dick forcefully hard up inside of the big butt hedgehog's super taut feeling anus, and then hastily began to fuck Sonic's round, soft, jiggling booty like a boy gone possessed.

"What, no asking for consent first? Ha, ha! Mm, I'm n-not complaining, though," laughed Sonic, but soon enough lying his head down onto the ground, softly closing his green colored eyes shut, and also moaning very silently in pleasure as Young Link continued to anxiously pound his rippling, furry ass like some sort of beast.

"Screw consent...!" panted back Young Link in-between cute sounding grunts of sexual ecstasy, the long eared boy slowly, but surely gaining much more speed and strength with his own powerful hip thrusts, as well.

* * *

About an hour later, the large group of males were all now finally at their destination, said destination being a huge, hot watered, steamy looking creek with shallow and deep parts to it. And, of course, shortly after even getting here and enjoying the awesome sights of the perfectly relaxing area, they were **all** back to fucking one another soon enough.

Toon Link was fucking Yoshi from behind, Lucas was fucking Tails from behind, Young Link was fucking Bowser Jr. from behind, Charizard was fucking Donkey Kong from behind, Bowser was dry humping Charizard from the back, Lucario was bouncing himself down on top of Fox's cock, Mewtwo was bouncing himself down on top of Falco's dick, Diddy Kong was fucking Duck Hunt Dog from behind, Villager was fucking Sonic from behind, and lastly Ganondorf was fucking Greninja while standing up. Though this hot spring, creek area was pretty damn huge overall, everybody was still rather close next to each other as they all fucked and whatnot.

"Damn! Hit that fucking fat ass, Villager! O-oh, man, this feels sooooo gooood...!" dreamily moaned Sonic, the curvy hedgehog now feeling Villager starting to drastically increase his epic pelvic thrusting speed.

"Oh, no! Shit! I'm going to cum a-again! I can feel it!" loudly breathed out Lucas, his right hand spanking Tails' jiggling, bubbled butt really roughly, and the boy also pounding deep inside of the orange furred fox's asshole the absolute hardest that he could now.

"Auuughhhhh... F-FUCK!" then cursed Tails in such raw feeling pleasure, smiling happily as he joyously continued to take it up the ass like a seasoned pro, which he **was** thanks to Sonic the Hedgehog himself.

"S-such a big d-dick inside of my ass...! J-just how I like it!" deeply groaned Lucario, his words driving Fox completely crazy all of the sudden.

"G-gah! Fuck!" loudly growled Fox as he smacked Lucario's left buttock very roughly, afterwards thrusting his hips upwards super strongly while inhaling in a sharp sounding breath of sincere pleasure.

"OH, shit yeah! P-pound my ass, Fox...! Do it harder!" then angrily demanded the aura wielding Pokémon.

"Mm!" grunted back Fox McCloud as he fancily spanked Lucario's right booty cheek, the horny vulpine now very tightly wrapping both of his furry arms around of the aura wielder's soft feeling body, and even beginning to wildly buck his hips upwards at a much more rapid and very powerful looking pace than previously before. The wet, sticky, slapping sound of Fox's big balls continuously smacking hard against of the groaning Pokémon's fat and rippling ass was like music to all of their twitching ears, as well.

While sitting down extremely close right next to Fox himself at the moment, Falco eventually slapped Mewtwo's deliciously big, soft feeling butt with his right curved hand, and then later gruffly spoke to his continuously bouncing mate, "Ouhh...! Mm, hmm! Ride that cock, sexy! Ride it!"

Now quickly starting to bounce himself down on top of Falco's lap even harder now, Mewtwo soon turned his head to the side of himself as he then began to passionately make out with Lucario; the thick, aura Pokémon immediately returned the deep, ardent, messy looking, tongue kisses right back to his wide hipped and male friend, as well. Fox and Falco eventually began to deeply make out, too.

"We totally have to come back here someday, Toon!" happily said Young Link with his eyes closed tightly.

"Yes, we must certainly do just that, Youngster...!" kindly spoke back Toon Link, a large smile still on his adorable face.

 **The End!**

 _ **Um, well, thank you for reading, my friend(s)! And as always, may God bless your day/night, as well! ^_^.**_


End file.
